Three's Company
by SoraTohru
Summary: This is the first fanfic I've ever written. It's a reader insert taking place in season 3, starting after the episode "The Kids Are Alright." The reader is a student attending University until one day when they are attacked by something from a horror film. They survive thanks to the Winchesters. Through a series of events they end up becoming a part of the team. Probably SamxReader
1. The Attack

You find yourself tired after a long day of classes and are just eager to get home and relax with your roommates. It doesn't take you long before you're pulling into the parking lot of your apartment building. You quickly turn off the ignition and grab your bag, followed by getting out of the car. You take a few steps towards your building before you push the button on your keys to lock your car. You hear the click and see the lights flash reassuring you of the cars security.

You're almost to the side entrance with your apartment key in hand when you get a tingling sensation on your back leading up to your neck. You take a deep breath and continue moving forward until the urge to look behind you can't be denied any longer. You take a quick glimpse only to see nothing. Still feeling like something is wrong, you move a bit faster, rushing inside. Now that you're behind the locked door, you decide to take a chance and look out trying to spot something. Spending only a few moments looking through the window without discovering anything else, you decide to continue up to your apartment. While waiting for the elevator you can't shake the fear that came over you.

As you step out of the elevator you're beginning to calm down. It's been a long day and you are ready to relax and chill out with your roommates for the rest of the night. You quickly walk down the hallway and open the door to your three bedroom apartment. With the door shut behind you you saw your two roommates lounging on the couch watching the tail end of an episode of _Friends_. You smiled and threw your bag on the counter before joining them on the couch ready to space out and enjoy their company.

You laughed and joked with your friends forgetting all about your earlier scare, at least until you were heading to bed. You sat in your bed and felt the tingling sensation creep back up your neck. Once again, you found yourself looking out the window to reaffirm your mind that it was nothing. However, your mind gave you a told you so as you saw a shadow quickly run across the street. The shadow made it across before stopping and turning around until you saw the glimpse of yellow eyes. You stumbled backward and almost lost your footing. Looking towards your feet you regained your balance. You looked back out the window but couldn't see anything unusual.

You let out a long exhale, not even aware that you were holding your breath. You stood there for a few moments before deciding that sleep wasn't going to be an option tonight. You made your way to the kitchen, bringing your laptop with you. You placed your laptop at the counter before going to the cabinet to grab yourself a mug to make yourself a cup of tea. In just a few minutes you find yourself surfing the web trying to entertain yourself. After an hour or so you think you might give going to sleep another try only to find yourself more awake as soon as you get in bed. Sighing, you sit on your bed and open up your laptop once more. Opening the internet you see the various news articles that swipe across your homepage. You're about to head to Netflix when a certain headline catches your eye. **Sheriff Warns Locals to Stay Inside after Sunset Due to Vicious Animal Attacks.**

You decide to click on the article and see what it has to offer. It was pretty vague more of just a warning, however, it did say that four locals were found dead, with scratches and bites that experts were trying to figure what caused them. You were surprised to find that these deaths occurred close to your place. After finishing the article you decided to do some of your own research trying to see if you could find an animal that might have been responsible. You knew the news would have played it down a bit, as to not scare the public, so you kept that in mind.

There were some gruesome images but the closest thing that you could find was a Wolf. However, you knew that wolves hadn't been around for a while so you were pretty much just as confused and more disgusted than you were before starting your search. You kept scrolling for a little bit longer, when you saw werewolf as one of the results. Deciding that, at the very least it could provide some entertainment, you clicked on the link.

While it was a cheesy and ridiculous beginning to the article, you found yourself engaged learning the mythology. You were grossed out when you learned that werewolves always ate the heart of their victims. If you believed in werewolves, this article seemed like it would have been the best fit to your inquiry. The last thing that you read was that silver was one of the only things that was effective against a werewolf. After reading that fact, you decided that you didn't need to fill your brain with anymore frivolous knowledge. You opened Netflix and proceeded to watch your favorite show.

The next day drug on as you attempted to go about your everyday life, going to class and work. In the early afternoon, you decided it was time to get another shot of caffeine. You walked down the street and entered the first cafe, you stumbled upon. After picking up your favorite drink you sat down at a table and pulled out a book and worked on some homework. It wasn't too long before you were struggling to keep your eyes open. Before you knew it you were waking up to a pretty empty coffee shop. You couldn't believe that you actually fell asleep. You glanced out the window to see that it was dark outside.

"Crap" you exclaimed, as you gathered your things and headed out the door. You placed your headphones in your ears as you began the walk back to your car which you left on the school campus. You were only a block away, when the tingling sensation from the previous night returned. You continued to walk at maybe a slower pace than before. You also paused your music and took your headphones back out and listened for any unusual sounds. You didn't hear anything, but you knew that you wouldn't feel satisfied until you looked behind you. After a few more steps you quickly turned your head around to see what was up. Expecting to see nothing, and that is was just your imagination, you were surprised to see a fleeting shadow duck into the alley you had just passed.

You decided to increase your pace and try to put as much distance between you and whatever it was that caused the shadow. You didn't get too far before you heard a growling approaching you from behind. You quickly turned around to see a creature that slightly resembled a wolf. The creature made eye contact as it began sprinting towards you. In that fleeting moment the word werewolf flashed through your mind as you began to flee. Whether you believed in the theory of werewolves or not, you decided that for the moment you would trust your instincts. You yanked at the chain of you necklace, it being the only silver thing you own, and continued to run.

It wasn't much longer until you found yourself falling toward the ground after being pounced on. Not wasting any time you manage to roll on your back in order to have the werewolf in your sights. It's claws were scratching into your front side, causing an overwhelming sense of pain. You took the triangle shaped pendent in your hand and stabbed it into the arm of the creature pinning you down. It didn't make much of an impact, but it caught the werewolf by surprise, causing it to loosen its grip. Not hesitating, you pulled your legs up and kicked it in the stomach, successfully getting it off of you. You rolled back to your feet, your backpack falling off in the process. You began to run once again, trying to find some level of safety. You turned down a street, trying to shake it off. That's when the pain couldn't be ignored anymore causing you to let out a scream and stop your movement. Your wounds were still bleeding, leading your vision to begin blurring.

You saw the werewolf getting closer and closer. You held one hand on your belly trying to apply some pressure to slow the bleeding, while the other gripped onto your silver pendent. You were trying to calculate the best way for you to survive this situation when all of a sudden you heard a voice behind you shout, "Get down!" Not needing to be told twice you ducked down, the movement forcing you to land on all fours. The werewolf was a few feet away when a gunshot rang through the air, killing the vicious beast in front of you. You took in a deep breath, and turned around to see your saviors.

Standing in front of you were two men, one really tall, with brown hair just below his ears, and the other a bit shorter with short brown hair. "Hey are you alright?" The tall one asked, lowering the gun he was holding.

You didn't know how to answer that. Just fifteen minutes earlier you were waking up from a nap and your biggest worry had been getting homework done, but since then you had something from myths attack you and you were still in pain. While you struggled to find the words to reply, your body made the decision for you. A sharp pain shocked through your body forcing a whimper from your lips.

At the sound, both of the men ran over to you. The tall one pulled you up, so you were being supported in his arms. "Hey, it's going to be okay. My brother and I can get you help. You're gonna have to move, do you think you can do that for me?" He asked looking in your eyes. You nodded your head as he helped you back into a standing position. You took a few steps trying to follow them before you stumbled, almost crashing back to the ground. The tall one place his arm around your waist and supported your steps until you were sitting in the backseat of a car.

Even though, you didn't know these strangers your brain decided that you were safe and the adrenaline began to fade causing you to become very sleepy. The lull of sleep took over quickly and you found yourself in a dreamless sleep.

When you came to, you found yourself lying on an unfamiliar bed, in what appeared to be a motel room. You sat up, feeling pain race through your sides and belly. You looked around to see two men sitting at a table near the window. The memory of last night flooded into your mind, helping you understand the current situation. You looked down and saw that you were bandaged around your waistline, with some accessory bandaids on your arms and chest.

"Hey look who's up!" A voice said. You brought your attention back to the other two occupants in the room.

"Are you doing alright? Do you need some water?" The tall one asked. You nodded your head, and accepted the glass he handed you. You took a few sips enjoying the way it felt on your parched throat.

"Who are you guys?" You asked.

"I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean" The same one replied.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Y/N. Thanks for saving me last night" You replied with the ghost of a smile upon your face.

"Hey no problem. Sammy took care of your injuries but I have to ask did you get bit at all last night?" The one named Dean said, his green eyes piercing your Y/E/C ones.

"No it just tore at me mostly before I got away. Why would you as- wait was that creature actually a werewolf?" You exclaimed looking back and forth between the two brothers. The two glanced at each other.

"Why do you say that Y/N?" Sam's brown eyes searching yours.

"Well it was a full moon last night if I'm not mistaken. The animal that attacked me was way too big to be any normal wolf, plus Colorado hasn't had wolves in years. Also I did a little bit of research and it's the most accurate explanation for the animal attacks that have been happening. Plus, although it didn't do much, my silver necklace did surprise it. Besides why else would Dean ask me if I was bitten?"

They both looked shocked at the detail in your answer. You even could have sworn you saw Sam smile at you briefly.

"Well I guess there's no getting it by you. What you saw last night was a werewolf. We came here to hunt that sick son of a bitch down" Dean said.

"Really?! I can't believe it! I mean it was a theory, If I hadn't seen it myself I would think that you guys are crazy" You exclaimed, your worldview had just become larger. _If werewolves are real? What else is?_ Before you could ask anymore questions, Sam spoke up. \

"Well it seems like you're feeling better so you probably should head home. I'm sure there are people worrying about you seeing as it's 4 in the morning and you haven't gotten home yet"

"Oh yeah! My roommates are probably worried about me, wondering where I got off to."

It didn't take long before you were stepping out of the Impala after Sam and Dean told you to take care. You walked towards your apartment before a voice behind you slowed your steps.

"Hey Y/N!" Sam called out. You turned around to see him jogging towards you.

"What's up?" You said looking up at him.

"Dean and I won't be in town for much longer, but I wanted to give you my number just in case something comes up. If something does happen at anytime feel free to give me a call, okay." Sam handed you a piece of paper and patted you on your shoulder.

"Got it, thanks." You smiled and turned back to the building, and buzzing your roommates to let you seeing as your keys were in your missing backpack.


	2. Leaving Home

Your roommates were glad to see that you were okay. They were beyond curious about what caused you to get home so late, and in the shape you were in. You shrugged them off by telling the that you were tired and that they would receive an explanation in the morning. You needed some time to think of a story that they would actually believe. With that thought crossing your mind you drifted off to sleep once more.

The next time you woke you felt energized and sore. You checked your scratches to see they were beginning to heal. They still caused you some pain though. You headed to the medicine cabinet to look for some ibprofen only to find an empty bottle. Deciding it would be a necessity sooner or later, you decided to walk down the street to pick some up from the gas station. You figured the fresh air would help you decide what you would tell your roommates when you got back since they would most likely both be up by then. You found the walk to be a bit chilly but refreshing and it was a kind of a nice transition back into your everyday life. After spending a little time debating whether or not you should pick up some snacks or not, you were on your way back home holding a bag of goodies.

You came to the decision that you would tell your roommates everything, except replacing the werewolf for a stray dog and leave out your meeting with the Winchesters. You had a smile on your face, ready to have a lazy day with your friends. You were prepping the story in your head as you waited for the elevator to your floor. It didn't take long for it to arrive, and you were once again entering your place. You were surprised to see that your roommates weren't waiting in the living room for you, like you expected.

"Hey you guys, I bought some snacks and I thought we could catch up and have a lazy Saturday!" You excitedly announced while setting your bag on the counter. You grabbed a glass and took two ibprofen, listening for the sounds of your roommates' shuffling.

You waited just a few moments more before deciding to see what your roommates were up to. You walked into the bedroom closest to you finding it to be empty. Figuring they were must be hanging out in the other's room you headed down the hall. You found the door slightly ajar. You smiled ready to be with your friends after such a trying night. You pushed your way in only to let out a scream before falling to the floor. In the middle of the room were your two roommates dead with stab wounds all over their bodies. The floor was covered in blood. Tears began to stream down your face as you began rocking yourself back and forth.

_This couldn't be happening. It was all a dream, no a nightmare_. You just needed to wake up. You shut your eyes tight. When you opened them again nothing had changed. Through the chaos you remembered Sam telling you to give him a call if anything happened. With shaking that was beginning to wrack through your body, you managed to pull your phone from your pocket and dialed Sam.

"Hello" Sam's voice hit your ears. "Are you crying? What's wrong?" Sam voice emitted concern.

"Sam! Please come. I..I… don't… know what happened. I'm… scared" You spoke between sobs. You could hear Sam telling Dean that they had to leave.

"Just stay calm Y/N. Take deep breaths. Dean and I are on our way. Can you tell me what's going on?" You tried to answer Sam but you were finding it difficult to breathe as your world continued to crash around you.

"Something happened to my roommates. They're…" your sobbing increased before you took another deep breath. "They're dead. Please just hurry!" You continued to sob and just clenched onto the phone like it was the only thing that was keeping you grounded.

"Oh Y/N, I'm so sorry. We're almost there just hang on. We've just pulled into the parking lot we'll be there soon." You nodded your head and hung up the phone. Just a minute later you heard footsteps entering the apartment.

"Y/N!" Sam and Dean shouted.

"In here." You heard the two brothers walking down the hallway getting closer to you.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean remarked from where he was standing in the doorway behind you.

You felt a body crouch next to you. You tilted your head up and found yourself looking into Sam's brownish eyes. "Hey Y/N. it's going to be alright" Sam placed his hands on your shoulders.

Loving the warmth the contact had, you leaned into Sam's build and wrapped your arms around his waist and cried into his shirt. While Sam was trying his best to comfort you, you were aware of Dean walking around the room and taking a closer look at your friends. After inspecting them, he made his way over to the window and ran his hand along the windowsill. He sniffed his fingers, before dropping his hand back down to his side. You thought you heard Dean whisper something about sulfur before he glanced over towards you and Sam.

"Sam, Y/N, we have to get out of here now!" Dean said with conviction. "Sam help her gather her things and meet me at the Impala"

With that Dean left the room. You looked up at Sam in confusion. _What was going on? Why did you have to leave?_ Sam was slowly beginning to rise pulling you up to your feet as well.

"Which room is yours? Let's get a bag and pack the essentials." Not understanding what was going on you led Sam to your room. As soon as you entered your room you needed to try and figure out what was going on.

"Why are we leaving?" You looked at Sam.

"Dean found some sulfur. Sulfur means demons. I'm sorry Y/N but your roommates were killed by demons. Probably because you had contact with us." A look of guilt crossed Sam's face as he titled his gaze down. "That's why we have to leave. You aren't safe here anymore."

_Demons. Sulfur. What in the world was going on around you? First a werewolf and now demons._ You couldn't believe how different your life was from just two days ago. For some reason you knew that Sam was telling the truth and that the option of returning to your old life was no longer available. To be honest you weren't even sure if you would want that, being oblivious to what the world was really like. Not knowing what else to say you simply replied, "Okay."

You gathered a few belongings and threw them in a bag before nodding to Sam that you were ready. Leaving the apartment building following Sam's tall frame, you silently said goodbye to your life as you knew it. You made it to the Impala, which Dean had running, and threw your bag in the back following in after. Sam took his spot in the passenger seat before giving a look back at you, silently communicating his concern.

You gave him a slight smile before turning your head to look out the window, letting the tears silently fall down your face as you headed off to a new life.


	3. Training and Butterflies

It had been a couple of weeks since you left your home and took off in the Impala with the Winchesters. They ended up taking you to South Dakota to stay with a friend of theirs, named Bobby Singer. Bobby was an older man that had brown hair with signs of gray appearing. This matched the beard and mustache that he sported. As you spent more time around him, it became very evident that his baseball cap rarely ever left his head.

For the first couple of days everyone mostly left you to yourself, as you grieved your losses and took care of loose ends. Occasionally Sam would interrupt your thoughts to stop in and chat with you. During these conversations, you began to learn a bit about his past and how it was he ended up into the world of hunting. Hearing about Jess, and being pulled back into a life he attempted to avoid. you felt some sympathy towards him. You were glad to have someone else around that could understood the pain of losing a normal life to talk to. After you had gotten things dealt with and were beginning to come back to a sense of homeostasis, Bobby, Dean and Sam decided that they should teach you about the new world you were in.

By the end of the two weeks you knew as much as you could about demons, werewolves, vampires, ghosts and shape shifters. The boys and Bobby wanted you to have the ability to defend yourself, so they began by teaching you as much as possible about the things that you might need to defend yourself from.

While they took turns spending time teaching you what they knew, you found yourself up spending quite a lot of it with Sam. He not only taught you what he knew, but also how to research for a case. It didn't take long before you realized you were beginning to develop feelings for him. Every time he sat close to you to point out something on the page, you could feel your heart rate increase and feel your face get flushed, while a smile would slowly slip onto your face.

It was during one of these study sessions that you found yourself looking at Sam, as the reading was boring, that you realized his eyes weren't brown like you though but instead were a beautiful hazel. You felt your heart beat increase, as was happening more and more often, as Sam's gaze glanced up. You quickly turned your eyes back to the page acting as if you were really engaged in what you were reading.

It wasn't much longer until you found yourself getting tired and bored of constantly reading and staying in the house. These thoughts were running through your head as you sat in the kitchen nursing a nice cup of coffee, just looking out the window, when Dean walked in.

"Morning Y/N."

You turned your head to look up at him. "Morning" you replied as Dean made his way around the kitchen before taking a seat at the table with his own cup of coffee. You both just sat there in silence for a few moments just sipping on your drinks, before you decided to take this chance to bring up your thoughts. "Hey Dean, I've been doing nothing but reading and researching stuck in this house for the past two weeks do you think I could maybe start doing something different? Possibly learning more practical ways to defend myself?" You asked, turning your gaze to look at Dean before quickly bring it back down to the table.

Dean took in a deep breath before replying, "That would be a good idea. I honestly can't believe you were able to go this long before getting restless. I was surprised you didn't ask earlier. I wish I could say that you don't need to learn these skills, but that's not true. You're gonna need to be able to defend yourself. I think we could start some training today."

The next week you found yourself learning how to load and fire guns, use a knife, and more hand on hand combat than any self defense class ever taught you. One day you were training with Dean, which entailed one on one sparing. Dean was throwing punch after punch, while you maneuvered around avoiding them. This went of for a few minutes before you noticed a pattern in which Dean was taking a pause for the slightest moment after each punch he threw. Waiting for this gap, you moved yourself forward and ended up barreling into him, catching him off guard and flipping him onto his back.

Dean looked up from the ground at you with surprise and the slightest wince of pain crossing his face. He took a few seconds to find his breath before he was smiling and laughing while he pulled himself back to his feet. "You know Y/N, if you wanted to get me on my back all you had to do was ask" Dean spoke, giving you a wink. You felt your cheeks redden a bit before he continued, "I'm just joking, That wasn't bad at all. You're a quick learner, and you pack a mean punch."

"Thanks!" You replied a beaming smile on your face as you gave him a brief hug. Dean hesitated a moment, before hugging you back.

"Just because you know how to fight doesn't mean you get to go hunting with us though" Dean replied looking at you seriously.

You wanted to argue that point but you could see that this was a topic that wasn't open for debate. Instead you nodded your head and head inside.

As you were heading up the stairs to your temporary room, you ran into Sam. "Hey Y/N. How'd the training go today?"

"It went great! I actually managed to get one over on Dean." You said smiling as you looked up into his hazel eyes.

Sam smiled and laughed in response causing the butterflies to flutter in your stomach. "So I was thinking you've been stuck in this house for almost a month now, what do you say to going into town with Dean and I to have dinner for a change?"

"Yes!" You squealed. Your enthusiasm took over as you pulled Sam into a tight hug. Sam immediately place his arms around you in response. "That would be great. I'd love a change of scenery, even if it is just for a few hours"

"Sounds great" Sam smiled down at you, "I'll go let Dean and Bobby know." He pulled away from your hug and you thought you saw the slightest blush appear on his face before he headed down the stairs.

The night ended up being just what you needed. You ate at a restaurant with a buffet full of delicious food, as you, Sam, and Dean chatted the night away. You couldn't help but think how natural it all felt, it was as if you had been friends for years and not just random people who met only a month ago.

After dinner the three of you took a stroll, did some window shopping, and grabbed some dessert just enjoying the night, before deciding to head back. You crawled into the backseat of the Impala and curled against the door as Dean pulled out of the parking lot turning on some Led Zeppelin to begin the ride home. The motion of the car combined with a full belly lulled you into sleep in seconds.

Sometime later, you woke up the the sound of voices. As you began to fully come into consciousness wake, it became clear that it was an argument between Dean and Sam. Deciding it was best to let them sort it out, you stayed leaning against the window as you listened to the conversation unfold.

"The second you find out this Ruby chick is a demon, you go for the holy water you don't chat" Dean snapped.

"No one was chatting Dean" Sam answered sounding just as ticked off as his brother.

"Yeah then why didn't you send her ass back to hell?!"

This caught your attention, wanting to know more about what was going on, you subtly shifted so you were in a more upright position and a leaning a bit forward.

"She says she might be able to help us out"

"How?!" Dean shouted. "No really, how could she possibly help us?!"

There was a pause in the dialogue before Sam continued.

"She said she could help you okay! Help you out of the crossroads deal."

_Crossroads deal? What did that mean again?_ Wasn't that something that happened when people would sometimes make a deal with a demon in return for their soul? _So Dean had made a crossroads deal. This was new information. I can't believe Dean would do that, it must have been 're something really important for Dean to have stooped to that level. _You wanted to say something, let them know you were awake and that their conversation was no longer private, but before you could speak Dean spoke.

"What is wrong with you? She's lying, you gotta know that right? She knows what your weakness is... it's me…. What else did she say?" Dean glanced over to Sam, making direct eye contact.

"Nothing, nothing okay! Look I'm not an idiot Dean! I'm not talking about trusting her okay, I'm talking about using her!" Sam's voice rose, "I mean we're at war right? And I mean we don't know jack about the enemy, where they are, what they're doing, I mean hell we don't even know what they want. I mean this Ruby girl knows more than we'll ever find out on our own. Now yes it's a risk, I know that, but we need to take it."

Another pause let the tension hang in the air.

"You're okay right. I mean you're feeling okay"

"Yes I'm fine! Why do you always ask me that?!" Sam looked frustrated as he glared down his brother.

Before anything else could be said a phone began to ring.

"It's not mine" Sam announced.

Dean glanced down at his phone "Nope... check the glove compartment it's dads" Dean replied glancing towards Sam.

"Dads?" Sam inquired with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes I keep it charged up in case any of his contacts call" Dean rushed the words out.

Sam opened the glove box and pulled out a phone before flipping it open to answer it.

"Hello. Yes this is Edgar Casey." Sam spoke. You couldn't hear the other side of the line just what Sam said. "No, no, no, no, don't call the police I'll handle this myself. Thanks." He sounded as if he was about to hang up when instead he made a request, "You know, can you just lock it back up for me. Uh, you know I don't have my book in front of me, do you have the address? Sure, okay go ahead... right thanks a lot." He hung up the phone.

"Dad ever tell you he kept a storage place outside of Buffalo?" Sam turned towards his brother.

"What no way?!" Dean exclaimed.

"Now someone just broke into it" Sam shrugged his shoulders.

Seeing that the conversation was done you decided to finally make your conscious presence aware. "Sounds like you'd better go check it out."

Both the boys jumped, clearly they hadn't expected you to be awake.

"Y/N, it's good that you're up. There's something we have to do. We'll just drop you off at Bobby's and then we'll need to head out" Dean said, his green eyes meeting yours in the rear view mirror.

"It sounded pretty important from what I could tell. Are you sure you should waste anytime by taking me back?"

"She's got a point Dean. If someone broke in we probably should get there soon before they can get too far away" Sam spoke up.

"Dammit, you're both right. Fine, Y/N, you're going to be coming along but you have to do whatever we say, okay?" Dean instructed.

"Alright, I will" You commented. Maybe you wouldn't be doing much, but you couldn't help the excitement you felt at the prospect of going somewhere with the brothers.


	4. The Crazy Fight

The ride to Buffalo seemed to go by fairly quickly with Dean's music being the only source of sound. In between pit stops and naps, you found your mind swirling with thoughts. _Why did Dean make a deal? Who's Ruby? Should you ask them about it or leave it alone? _These thoughts repeated themselves over and over not coming up with any solution.

As soon as you crossed the state line into New York, your mind became clear as you were excited to take in the views of a new state. Your eyes were glued to the window taking in as much as you could. As your destination got closer, you felt excited and nervous about what you were going to find at the storage unit.

You felt the car slow down as it pulled into the parking lot of the storage place. Sam turned around to look at you in the back seat. "Dean and I are going to check out the unit, while you stay in the car okay?"

You looked up at Sam with the intentions of arguing, until you caught the serious look in his eyes. Those eyes instantly pushed away any form of coherent thought, and instead had you nodding your head in agreement.

"Keep the doors locked. This shouldn't take too long" Sam informed you as he was getting out of the car.

You sat in the Impala wondering what they were going to encounter. A few minutes later, you were bored just sitting there and waiting for them to come back. It wasn't much longer that you became increasingly aware of how cramped your body was from the long drive here. Soon it was all you could think about. Needing to ease the sensation, you attempted to stretch out in the backseat, but it was a short lived easement. You waited a few more minutes for Dean and Sam to come back, until you couldn't sit still any longer. You had to get out and stretch your legs for a bit.

You were next to the Impala, just pacing back and forth enjoying the sun, when you heard footsteps approaching towards you. You felt your heart rate increase and were trying to decide if there would be enough time for you to get back in the car. Deciding it wouldn't be worth your efforts you turned yourself around let your cover be blown.

"Y/N, dammit I thought we told you to stay in the car!" Dean called out to you.

"You did! But I needed to get out and stretch. I've been stuck in that car for far too much time. I needed some movement!" You retorted back. "And besides nothing happened."

"Yeah this time" Dean huffed.

"Guys let's just set this aside okay? Nothing went wrong. Now are we going to go track down this car or not?" Sam spoke up, stopping any further discussion.

Dean let out a sigh before, pulling open the door and sliding into his seat. You glanced at Sam and gave a smile of thanks before you both piled into the Impala.

"So what did you find out?" You asked full of curiosity.

"Our dad stored a few things in there, including some things from our childhood. In the back he had a shelf of curse boxes. We found one missing. Whoever broke in didn't leave unharmed though, but they did make it away with whatever was in that box" Sam kept informed you.

"So that's where we're headed then? Tracking whoever broke in?"

"That's right. The idiots parked in front of the security camera, not hiding their license plate" Dean spoke up.

And with that comment, the dialogue ended. You were daydreaming and looking out the window, when Dean slowed down and pulled the Impala to a stop.

"Connecticut... last three digits 880" Dean said.

Sam looked over to the car Dean was talking about before nodding slightly and saying, "Yep, that's it."

Dean tsked before continuing in a singing voice, "Should have blacked out their plates before they parked in front of the security camera." He looked away from the car before he pulled the Impala into a parking spot and turned off the ignition. Tired of being in the car, you quickly opened your door and hopped out onto the sidewalk.

"Whoa whoa, what do you think you're doing?" Dean asked with a stern look on his face.

"Come on! I've been stuck in the car for so long, I need some movement" You replied holding your ground. "Besides you, Sam and Bobby taught me to fight, I can take care of myself."

"Look we don't know what's up there, and I'm not going to take any chances just because you're feeling restless."

"What if I just tag along and let you and Sam do the work?" You asked hopeful, while also rocking back and forth on the soles of your feet. You could see that Dean wasn't going to change his mind so you persisted. "I would be out of the way, and if you needed some backup I could be useful." Your voice began to rise in volume as you let your frustration out. "I don't want to be treated like a kid who's been grounded! If I can help I want to help!"

Dean looked shocked at your small outburst. Behind him you could see Sam looking towards you with a smile on his face. Dean sighed before replying, "This is still a stupid idea, but I can see I won't be able to change your mind." You looked into his green eyes and gave him a big grin.

Before the three of you entered the brick apartment building, Dean had pulled out a small handgun from the trunk and handed it to you. After finding out what apartment number you were looking for, you were rapidly making your way down the hallway leading to it. As you stepped closer, trailing behind Dean and Sam, you heard the murmur of voices coming from the room.

As you approached the door Sam pulled out the lock pick case and began to work. You heard someone say, "Deal it up again" just as Sam got the door unlocked. He pushed it open, allowing Dean to enter with his gun raised. Sam glanced back at you before he pulled out his own gun to follow. You held onto your gun as you took a step to get past the threshold. Sam glanced back at you and made a hand motion telling you to stay there. You nodded before stopping.

Dean and Sam continued to creep down the hallway as you heard the same voice from earlier speak, "Royal flush. Grossman that's the second royal flush in eight hands." The other voice, Grossman evidently, replied but all you could pick up was the mumbled voice.

"I can't lose... I mean really, I can't lose. Maybe this thing really works, you know what I'm saying. I'll tell you what, there is no way in hell we are handing it over to that stuck up bitch. Not after all we've been through." The first voice spoke again. You could hear movement from the other room and then quietly the voice was speaking again, "Let's go, let's get out of here, let'g go have some fun…"

Before whoever the voice belonged to could say anything more, Dean and Sam went around the corner and you could hear Dean shout, "Freeze! Freeze! Nobody move... Don't move. Alright give us the box and please tell me that you didn't..."

But Dean was cut off by Sam. "Oh they did."

You heard Dean's footsteps move further into the room and you could visualize him pinning someone to the wall.

"You opened it?!" Dean exclaimed.

"Are you guys cops?" The voice that you had been listening to this whole time asked.

Dean ignored his question, and instead continued with his own interrogation. "What was in the box?" It was quiet for a moment before Dean continued, "Oh is that it? It was, wasn't it?" His voice paused for a moment. "What is that thing?" He sounded confused.

The next thing you heard was some bustling followed by a gunshot. You felt your heart rate increase and you moved closer towards the room. When you made it to the end of the hall, you peeked your head around the corner. You made it just in time to see a bullet ricocheting around the room. The bullet knocked Sam's gun out of his hand and almost hit Dean but instead shattered the lamp behind him.

Sam and one of the guys glanced at Sam's gun lying on the floor, before they both went for it. Just as they met in the middle, Dean was pushing himself back to standing, which didn't last long, as Sam was pushed into him causing Dean to lose his balance. Dean went flying back and landed onto the coffee table. You saw something go flying through the air and land on the floor. Sam turned towards Dean to tell him sorry.

If you weren't witnessing the events going on before you, you would never have believed it. After your training, you knew both Sam and Dean were great at defending themselves, so how did this scenario even happen? You were pulled out of your thoughts as you saw Sam get tackled and punched by one of the men.

"Sam!" You exclaimed, unfortunately making your presence known.

Everyone paused for a second, looking towards you, before the chaos ensued. The man on top of Sam began to choke him. You were about to aim your gun to get the guy to stop his assault on Sam but before that could happen you were falling. Dean had been getting back to his feet when the other guy smacked him with a gun causing him to fall once more. In his descent Dean reached out trying to catch his balance. The only thing around was you and his grip ended up on your arm and before you knew what was happening the momentum of Dean's fall had him pulling you to the floor as well. In this process your gun slipped from your hand and slid along the floor to the other side of the room.

You felt some pain as landed roughly on your back, before you began to sit up. You were surprised to see that Sam had managed to regain control of the situation and was standing once again with his assailant slumped against the wall, on the other side of the room.

"Dean I got it!" Sam declared. You felt a moment's relief at this turn of events. You looked over to see Dean was finally able to get back to his feet.

"No you don't" The other man called out as he aimed Dean's gun at Sam. He pulled back the safety and fired, resulting in a clicking sound. The man began to step back as he tried to unjam the gun. However, he wasn't watching where he was stepping and ended up tripping over the coffee table and onto the couch tipping it over.

"Sam!" Dean yelled causing both your and Sam's attention to turn towards the corner, where the other man was working on getting back to his feet. Close to standing, the man reached up to use the bookshelf as support, which unlucky for him collapsed, raining the books on him. During this activity he ended up throwing Sam's gun flying into the air. Sam caught it just as the man fell back to the floor.

You sat there breathless, not believing how this all turned out.

"That was a lucky break" Dean says, as he turns his gaze to what Sam is holding in his other hand. "Is that a rabbits foot?"

"I think it is" Sam replies lifting it up to take a closer look at it.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other, before you spoke up, "That was one crazy and ridiculous fight."

They both turned to look at you, still sitting on the floor. "Yeah…. it was" Sam replied as he walked over to help you up. As he pulled you up from the ground with a little more force than necessary, and had you falling into his chest, him catching you with his arms around your waist and resting on your back.

You felt yourself blush at the proximity of Sam before you glanced up to see his hazel eyes staring down at you. You pushed yourself from his embrace, before giving a quick thanks. "So what do you say we get out of here?" You asked scanning the apartment for your gun, needing to put some space between you and Sam to calm your racing heart.

"Yeah, let's go" Dean said picking up his gun from the floor and heading out the door. You grabbed your gun and fell in step with Sam, as you both followed him out.

**AN: Hi there! I'm excited to keep going with this story! Feel free to leave reviews, I always welcome critiques. Also I plan on updating weekly, but school may get in the way, so at very least I'm promising every other week until further notice. :)**


	5. When Luck turns Sour

You were sitting in the back of the impala, hanging out in the parking lot of a chain restaurant called _Big Gergson's. _Dean had left to go pick up some things from the nearby corner store while Sam searched through a leather journal, trying to see if he could learn anymore about the newly picked up rabbits foot. You were in the back seat peering between the two front seats, reading over Sam's shoulder. Shortly after, Sam closed the book and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" You asked curious, turning your gaze from the leather binding toward Sam's face. Just at that moment Dean returned holding a paper bag with a smile on his face. He took his spot in the drivers seat, opened up the bag and pulled something out. You shifted your position so that you were now more in the middle of the two brothers.

"I'm not finding anything on it in Dad's journal" Sam said.

Dean turned his gaze towards his brother raising a few lotto tickets.

"Dean, come on" Sam exhaled, clearly not amused.

"What?! Hey, that was my gun he was aimin' at your head and my gun don't jam. So that was a lucky break. Not to mention them taking themselves out, also a lucky break."

Dean placed a scratch ticket in his brothers hand, and handed him a coin. "Here scratch one" Sam glanced over at him. "Come on Sam scratch and win!"

You rolled your eyes at Dean's enthusiasm, but felt a small smirk form on your face as you watched Sam go ahead and follow his brother's directions.

"Dean it's gotta be cursed somehow, otherwise dad wouldn't have locked it up." Sam handed the ticket back to Dean not caring about the results.

As Dean took back the ticket, you leaned forward trying to see what the ticket revealed. Before you could figure it out Dean spoke.

"1200 dollars! We just won 1200 hundred dollars !" He paused looking at the ticket with some disbelief before continuing, "I don't know. It doesn't seem that cursed to me." Dean looked over at Sam and handed him the rest of the pile.

Sam rolled his eyes and quickly scratched the tickets, handing them back to his brother. "I'm gonna call Bobby, see what he has to say" Sam broke the silence, popping open his door and stepping out.

Dean just nodded his approval before pulling open his door and stepping outside too. Following in their steps, you crawled out of the Impala and stretched your arms up enjoying the feel of the sun beaming down on your skin. You smiled and took in your surroundings. You decided to pace around the parking lot. Dean was standing by the hood, placing down the lottery tickets smiling as he took in the winnings on each card. On the other side of the car Sam had his phone and was in the middle of talking with Bobby.

"Look Bobby we didn't know" Sam exclaimed. You took your pacing over to be closer to him as you listened to his end of the conversation.

"Well Dad never told us about this thing? I mean you knew about his storage place in black rock?" Sam asked surprised. He looked up from the ground and made a brief moment of eye contact with you. You smiled at him, which he quickly returned before getting back to the conversation. "It's a hell of a luck charm" As he said those words he crouched down to the ground and picked up a rolex watch. He held it up showing Dean, who gave him a thumbs up.

There was a longer pause until Sam spoke, "So I won't lose it Bobby." The tone of his voice increased slightly with the smallest hint of worry. You patted him on the shoulder, and then continued to paced back over to Dean. You looked down at the scratch tickets and were shocked to see the crazy amount of winnings.

"This is awesome" Dean looked out you, eyes sparkling.

"Looks like it. Better keep them somewhere safe" You advised.

Dean took a moment to think before he gathered the tickets up and placed them in his jacket pocket.

Sam walked over to the two of you, placing his phone back into his pocket.

"So what'd Bobby say?" You asked turning around to lean back onto the impala. Sam came to stand next to you, also leaning on the hood.

"It's cursed. Everyone that had the foot ends up dying within a week of losing it."

"Whoa. Better hold onto it then. Don't want you to be losing the rabbits foot." You replied with concern.

"Yeah. Bobby's looking for a way to break the curse but until then we need to hang onto it" Sam responded glancing at you.

"Sounds easy enough. Now what do you two say to grabbing a bite to eat?" Dean questioned.

"I'm down" You answered at the same time Sam said sure.

The three of you quickly made your way to the entrance of _Big Gerson's_, while Dean pulled out the lottery tickets and counted them one more time. As you were pulling the door open Dean spoke up.

"Dude we're up 15 grand!" Sam smirked and seemed happy with this information.

You followed the boys into the restaurant and Dean continued with his enthusiasm, "Don't worry, Bobby'll find a way to break it. Until then, I say we hit Vegas pull a little rain man" Dean looked over at Sam, " You can be rain man."

You snickered a bit at the image of these two in Vegas. For some reason you could imagine Dean pulling Sam from one game to the next in a never ending cycle.

"We just lay low until bobby calls back okay." Sam interrupted your thoughts. He walked up to the hostess stand and asked for a table for three. What happened next wasn't anything you would could have prepared for. But reflection on the way things were going today, you were beginning to expect that this day would be full of surprises.

"Congratulations!" The hostess yelled.

"It's exciting I know" Dean muttered under his breath.

"You are the one millionth guest of the _Big Gerson's_ restaurant family!" The hostess pulled out a giant check and handed it over to the three of you, while the rest of the staff crowded around and began cheering. At the moment you heard the click of a camera.

Once the commotion settled down you found yourself sitting in a booth squished next to Sam, with Dean sitting in the booth across from you. You had enjoyed your free meal and were topping it off with some ice cream.

Sam had pulled out his laptop to do some research while you and Dean finished up. "Bobby's right this lore goes way back. Pure hoodoo. You can't just cut one off any rabbit. It has to be in a cemetery" Sam glanced at Dean, who was savoring his dessert with glee, "under a full moon on a Friday the 13th" Sam concluded.

"Those are some pretty specific requirements" You commented.

"I say from now on we only go to _Big Gerson's_" Dean changed topics, talking with a mouth full of ice cream. When he finished speaking, he scrunched up his face, clearly overtaken by a brain freeze. Both you and Sam giggled at the sight. Dean looked up at the two of you with a slight scowl, making Sam and you abrupt with laughter. Moments later you began to settle back down, until Sam and you glanced at each other causing the laughter to bubble back up. In the euphoria of laughter you ended up leaning into Sam's tall frame to try and keep your composure.

Once the raucous of laughter quieted down, you felt yourself beginning to blush as you realized your head was resting on Sam's shoulder. You glanced up to see Sam grinning while staring down at you. You took comfort in the warmth coming from Sam's body for a second longer before you sat back up trying to put some distance between the two of you in the cramped booth. You placed your gaze on the table working on hiding your flushed cheeks.

There was a moment of silence before a waitress with short black hair made her way over to your table. "Can I freshen you up?" She asked looking solely at Sam.

"Yeah sure" Sam answered sliding his cup over to her.

She poured coffee making a point of looking into Sam's hazel eyes. You could feel a twinge of jealousy rise within you. You had begun to think you might have a chance to be with Sam, but the way he was acting with the waitress had you doubting yourself.

"Thanks" Sam said giving her a quick smile. She smiled in return, not looking toward the cup which she was now overflowing with coffee. At the sound of the coffee splashing onto the table. She looked down and stopped her pouring.

"Oh no worries. It's okay" Sam started as she began to wipe up the mess "that's okay i got it."

"It's no trouble at all. Really sorry about that" She replied leaning towards Sam.

He smiled once again before saying it's alright. She grinned and walked away, glancing back at Sam once before continuing on her way.

"Dude if you were ever gonna get lucky.." Dean trailed off. You looked down at your lap, feeling disheartened at his comment.

"Shut up" Sam responded glancing over at you with a hint of concern on his face. He reached for his coffee cup, to take a sip, but instead knocked it over making it spill across the table and onto both yours and his lap.

"Oh geez" He exclaimed and rushed to stand up. He turned around and knocked into a passing waiter, causing the tray to go flying into the air. Sam rushed to apologize before turning back to you and Dean, looking flustered.

"Dude how was that lucky?" Dean exclaimed. You nodded your head in agreement.

Sam reached his hand in his pocket and withdrew an empty lining.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed, looking at Sam and you before getting up and running out of the restaurant after the waitress. As he got out the door he looked both ways before running off to the left. Sam was trailing after Dean with you bringing up the rear.

"Come on" Dean said. Sam tripped and fell forward onto his face.

"Sam" You yelped, running to his side. "Are you alright?"

Dean stopped running and turned around looking back at the two of you. Sam grunted as you helped him get back to his feet. Once he was standing, you saw that he had skinned his knees and ripped holes in his jeans.

"Wow you suck" Dean commented. "So what now your luck turns bad?"

"I guess" Sam answered a little pitifully. You looked over at Sam and gave him a small smile, while patting his arm.

"Wonder how bad" Dean thought out loud.

With that thought, the three of you headed back to the Impala.

"So now what?" You asked, wondering what the next step was.

"Well we go back and find out who asked those dumbasses to get the foot" Dean replied, turning on the ignition and pulling out onto the road.

Dean parked once again in front of the apartment building, and got out. You followed suit, with no objections this time and Sam was the last one to step tried to walk around the front of the impala but he couldn't even finish taking a step before he was yanked back, falling onto the car. You went around to the other side to see that Sam's jacket was caught in the door. You let out a small giggle before opening the door and freeing Sam. You felt bad for Sam and he looked so sad, and yet at the same time you couldn't let the humor of the situation pass you by.

With Sam free from the car, the three of you quickly made your way back into the apartment building. Upon entry, you saw a cop talking to somebody with a distraught look on their face. Soon the officer left. Wondering if that this might have had something to do with the events from this morning you approached the person deciding to see what you might be able to find out.

"Hey, are you doing okay?" You asked with concern. They looked up at you looking a bit distressed.

"Yeah, just on edge after what happened." They replied looking down at the floor.

You gave a small smile before asking, "What happened? Do you want to talk about it?"

"My neighbor died from some horrible accident. It's just surprising you know?" They looked at you for reassurance. You nodded. "It sounded like they were playing cards when I left to run some errands, and when I came back he was just gone. You just never know what's going to happen."

You nodded and patted them on the shoulder and gave them some condolences. You knew what they meant, having suffered losses, yourself recently. You pushed those thoughts aside before heading back over to Dean and Sam. "Sounds like his luck went bad" You reported.

"Nice work" Sam acknowledged your efforts. The three of you made your way up to the apartment with Dean taking the lead.

Dean pushed opened the door, and you saw the man from earlier looking depressed and grieving in an armchair.

"Oh man, what do you want?" He asked annoyed.

"Heard about your friend, bad luck" Dean replied walking further into the room.

"Piss off!" He sounded broken.

"We know someone hired you to steal the rabbits foot, a woman." Dean proceeded.

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?"

"Because she just stole it back from us."

The man just cackled in response not giving a care in the world.

"Listen man, this is serious" Sam began, taking a step forward. However, with that step Sam ended up pulling on a wire connected to a radio, which reacted by falling off the shelf. Sam jumped to try and catch it, but it was in vain as instead he fell, knocking over a lamp in the process.

There was a pause in which you walked over to help Sam up. Dean rolled his eyes and called out, "Sam, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good" Sam replied reaching for your hand. You smiled and pulled him back to his feet.

"I want you to tell us her name" Dean picked up the conversation.

"Screw you" The man raised his voice.

Unperturbed, Dean continued, "It wasn't a freak accident that killed your partner."

"What?!"

"It was the rabbit foot."

"You're crazy!"

"You know I'm not. You saw what happened, what it did. All the flukes, all the luck. When you lose the foot that luck goes south. That's what killed your friend. My brother here is next" Dean tilted his head towards Sam, "and who knows how many innocent people after that. Now if you don't help us stop this thing that puts those deaths on your head. Now I can read people and I get it you're a thief and a scumbag. That's fine but you're not a killer, are you?"

The man just shook his head. "Lagosey. That's all that she gave us, I swear."

Dean scrutinized his face for a little longer before signaling to you and Sam that it was time to go.

Hours later, the three of you were leaving the library after failing to find out anything more about the rabbits foot. As the three of you got outside Dean's phone rang.

Dean took the call, and you watched as Sam stepped in some gum. He made a disgusted face and lowered his shoulders in dejection.

"Bobby that's great, except Sam uh, Sam lost the foot" Dean spoke into the phone. "Bobby listen this hot chick stole it from him. I'm serious."

You followed Sam as he walked a few feet away to a grate. He scraped his shoe on the edge of the grate as he attempted to get the gum off.

"In her mid twenties and she was sharp you know, good enough of a con to play us. And she only gave the guys she hired a name, probably an alias or something. Luigi or something…" Dean trailed off looking towards you two for an answer.

"Lagosey" Sam said, still working on getting the gum off of his shoe.

"Lagosey" Dean repeated. You kept your gaze on Dean for a moment, before you heard a gruntle of discouragement coming from the other brother. Instantly you shifted your gaze back towards Sam and what you saw just made your heart swell. Sam was looking so pitiful and sad. You walked over to where Sam was standing and gave him a hug. He gratefully accepted it and wrapped his arms around you for a minute before letting go.

"We'll get you out of this rut Sam" You encouraged him, looking into his eyes.

"Thanks Bobby, again" Dean finished the phone call.

Dean looked over at to see Sam was looking disappointed.

"I lost my shoe" Sam complained to Dean.

Dean let out a sigh, and soon enough you were back in the car headed somewhere else.

You were pulling into the parking lot of a motel, as Dean was on the phone with Bobby once again.

"Alright Bobby thanks. We owe you one." He hung up the phone before addressing Sam and you. "Alright Bobbys got it on pretty good authority that this Bella chick lives in Queens. So it'll take me about two hours to get there."

"So what are we doing here?" Sam inquired.

"You, my brother are staying here 'cause I don't want your bad luck gettin' us killed. And Y/N is going to stay with you to make sure nothing goes wrong." Dean announced. He then got out of the car, to go get the room.

Sam looked back at you and gave you a small grin. "So I guess it's just us two against my bad luck" He commented.

"Yup, Think we can handle it?" You returned the grin.

"Yeah, I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

**AN:** Hey Everyone,. I know I promised every other week, but school has been hectic. So to make it up here are the next two chapters!


	6. Bad Luck and Batman

A few minutes later you were busy unpacking the impala and walking into the motel room.

"What am I even supposed to do Dean?" Sam asked looking around the room.

Dean threw down his duffel bag and turned to look at his brother. "Nothing. Nothing. Come here." He grabbed Sam's arm and guided him to middle of the room. "I don't want you doing anything. I want you to sit right here." Dean pulled out a chair. "Don't move okay. Don't turn on the lights, don't turn off the lights. Let Y/N do it. Don't even scratch your nose."

Dean turned to look at you, "Y/N, I'm counting on you to keep him safe." And with that he left to go find this Bella person.

As soon as Dean was out of the room Sam reached up to scratch his nose.

"Hey, you heard him. Don't do anything not even scratching your nose" You teased.

He gave you a glare for a second before sighing.

"So what do you wanna talk about for the next four hours?" you asked Sam, taking a seat in front of him.

Sometime later you found yourself laughing as you and Sam were sharing stories, now about your favorite childhood shows.

"See being stuck here isn't so bad" You commented rising up from your chair. "I'm just gonna run to the bathroom. But when I get back out, I want to continue our conversation on why the original _Scooby Doo _is the best."

When you walked out of the bathroom you were blown away by what you saw. You were only in the bathroom for a few minutes at most, so how did this happen. The comforter from the bed nearest the window was bunched up on the floor and the curtain from said window was ripped down, laying next to a knocked out Sam.

"Sam!" you exclaimed as you rushed over to his form near the door. You kneeled down and placed your hands on his shoulders to see if you could wake him up, when the door flung open hit the side of your head, knocking you out cold.

When you came to, you were bound to a chair with duct tape, sitting next to Sam, who was in a similar predicament. You took in the two men standing in front of you. The one closer to you, and had a short black beard, while the other one was farther back with blondish hair. Sam made a groan as he woke up.

"Oh they're awake" The man nearest to you announced.

"Back with us eh?" The other one responded with a grin.

"We didn't even have to touch you. You went all spastic and knocked yourself out it. It was like watching jerry louis try to stack chairs. And you" the first guy glanced towards you "You shouldn't sit in front of a door."

"Who are you? What do you wa-?" Sam started to ask with urgency.

The second man with curly blondish hair snapped his fingers as he stepped closer to Sam.

"I used to think your friend Gordon sent me" The same man spoke.

"Gordon, oh come on" Sam complained.

You weren't sure who this Gordon person was but clearly he didn't have a good relationship with Sam.

"He asked me to track you down and put a bullet in your brain" The blonde man persisted.

"Great that sounds like him" Sam rolled his eyes.

"But as it turns out, I'm on a mission from God" He said before he slapped Sam.

"Sam!" You finally spoke up. "What's your problem dude?!"

The only answer you got was a face full of holy water. Then they moved on to splash Sam with the water next. Sam glared at the man standing in front of him.

"You were a part of that demon plan to open the gate weren't you?" The guy asked.

"We did everything we could to stop it" Sam replied sounding a bit and Sam hadn't told you much but you knew about what happened that night.

"Lie, lie, lie. You were in on it. You know what their next move is too, don't you?" This man's voice was starting to grate on your nerves.

"No I don't okay. You're wrong about all of this." Sam tried to plead.

"Where are they going to hit us next?" The man interrogated.

"He doesn't know! Like Sam said you've got it all wrong!" You tried to defend Sam. The next moment you felt a sharp pain across your face as the man slapped you hard.

"Don't hurt her. She has nothing to do with this" Sam snapped.

"She may not know anything, but she's sided with you. So tell me where are they going to hit us next" The man demanded making direct eye contact with Sam.

Sam let out a sigh only to be backhanded.

"Gordon told me about you Sam. About your powers. You're some kind of weirdo psychic freak."

"No, not anymore. No powers, no visions, nothing."

"Now no more lies. There's an army of demons out their pushing at a world already on the brink. We're on deck for the end game now. Right, so maybe just, maybe you can understand why we can't take any chances." The man ended up pulling out a gun from his waistband and aimed it at Sam.

"No!" You shouted, feeling your gut tighten in fear.

"Whoa, okay, okay, hold on a minute here" Sam rushed out the words.

The other guy finally stepped in and grabbed the one that was talking's shoulder, saying his name.

"No, you saw what happened, Creety. Ask yourself why we are here? Because you saw a picture on the web. Because we chose this motel instead of another. Luck like that just doesn't happen." The blonde one explained.

"Look, I can explain all of that" Sam tried to reason with him.

"Shut up!" He snarked at Sam. "It's God, Creety. He led us here for one reason. To do his work. This is destiny." He turned around to aim the gun at Sam once more.

"Nope. No destiny just a rabbits foot" Dean's voiced drew everyone's attention over to the door. You glad to hear his Dean's voice.

The man put his gun closer to Sam's face before responding. "Put the gun down son, or you're going to be scraping brains off the wall."

"Oh this thing?" Dean asked waving his gun slightly.

"Yeah, that thing." He said.

"Okay." Dean put his gun onto the little table. "But you see, there is something about me that you don't know." You watched as Dean picked up a pen.

"Yeah, what would that be?" The man asked sounding annoyed.

"It's my lucky day" Dean said with a smirk as he threw the pen towards the guy. The pen went directly into the barrel of the gun. "Oh my god, did you see that" Dean remarked laughing.

The man named Creety lunged for Dean, who moved out of the way causing him to run into the wall and get knocked out.

"I'm amazing" Dean smirked as he grabbed the remote and threw it at the blonde, knocking him out. You just stared in awe at Dean.

"I'm Batman" Dean said looking proud of himself. Heck, it was pretty amazing to watch.

"Yeah, you're Batman" Sam replied with sarcasm.

"That was pretty awesome!" You shared your thoughts.

Dean grinned as he walked over to Sam and helped him out of his chair before giving you a hand as well. "So what the hell was that all about?" Dean turned to Sam.

"Buddies of Gordons" Sam finished, not needing to say anything more.

On your way to the cemetery to perform the cleansing ritual, you recounted what happened to Dean, and in return the brothers explained the situation with Gordon. You listened intently, eager to to learn even more about them.

There was eagerness in the air as the three of you stood in the cemetery around a small circle of hot coals, that Sam was currently sprinkling something on.

"Alright, bone ash, cayenne pepper, that should do it" Sam sounded relieved.

"One second" Dean remarked. You looked up to see him scratching off some more lottery tickets.

"Dean" Sam groaned.

"Hey back off, just bringing home the bacon." Dean replied, placing the tickets in his jacket pocket. "Alright say goodbye rascally rabbit." Dean held up the foot above the coals.

The sound of a gun being cocked drew your attention away from the coals towards a woman, you assumed must be Bella.

"I think you'll find that belongs to me or you know. Whatever. Put the foot down honey" Bella requested.

"No. You're not gonna shoot anybody. See I happen to be able to read people." Dean began to talk. You couldn't believe he was using the same line that he did, in order to get her name. "Sure you're a thief, fine but you're not-"

A gunshot rang through the air, with the bullet hitting Sam in the shoulder.

You ran over to him and helped apply pressure onto his newly formed wound.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

"Back off tiger, back off. You make one more move and I'll pull the trigger. You've got the luck Dean. You, I can't hit, but your brother, him, I can't miss" She spoke with confidence.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You don't just go around shooting people like that!" Dean screeched.

"Put the rabbits foot on the ground" Bella demanded waiving the gun towards Sam. Out of instinct you flinched, as did Sam.

"Relax it's a shoulder hit. I can aim. Besides who here hasn't shot a few people. Put the rabbits foot on the ground now." You hadn't, but you decided now wasn't the time to bring it up.

"Alright, alright take it easy" Dean said as he kneeled down to do as Bella instructed. "Think fast" Dean spoke before throwing the foot towards Bella.

She caught it in her bare hand. "Damn!" She remarked, sending a glare towards the eldest brother.

"Now what do you say we destroy that ugly ass piece of dead thing" Dean held out his hand for the foot. Bella reluctantly handed it over, letting Dean throw it into the coals where it began to burn.

"Thanks very much. I'm out one and half million and on the bad side of very powerful very psychotic buyer" She told the three of you.

"Wow I really don't feel bad about that. Sam?" He asked.

"Nope, not even a little" He answered.

"Y/N?" Dean inquired.

"No, not really" You responded.

Bella began to walk away, before she stopped to lean on the tombstone Dean's jacket was resting on. "Maybe next time I'll hang you out to dry."

"Oh don't go away angry, just go away" Dean said annoyed.

"Have a nice night" Bella made her exit.

"Good?" Dean looked towards Sam, as you made your way back to the car.

"I'll live" Sam replied.

"I guess we're back to normal now. No good luck, no bad luck... Oh I forgot

we're up 46 thousand dollars. Almost forgot about the scratch tickets." Dean exclaimed as he stuck his hand into his jacket looking for said tickets. After a few moments, it was clear that they were no longer there. Dean looked at Sam and then at you before yelling, "Son of a bitch!"


	7. Surprising Moment

Following the case of bad luck, the three of you ended up back in Sioux Falls, at Bobby's once again. You walked up the steps to the front door and lightly knocked. Sam and Dean walked up behind you just as Bobby pulled open the door.

"Glad to see you're alive, you idgits" Bobby greeted, donning his usual baseball cap.

"Nice to see you too Bobby" Sam answered in return with a slight grin on his face.

"Hi Bobby" You and Dean spoke up at the same time. You turned to look at Dean before letting out a slight giggle, at the surprised look on his face.

With the pleasantries over with, Bobby let you all in and headed towards the living room. He sat down at his desk while Dean, Sam and you took seats around the room. Sipping on some beers, the three of you recounted your tales, mentioning all the details to Bobby. Once that was finished, you excused yourself for a shower and a change of clothes.

Feeling ten times better, you went to hang out in the guest room Bobby had given you. You began to sort through your meager amount of belongings. As your hands were mindlessly going through the motions, your attention was running through the events of the last few days. You couldn't believe how much fun you had, even though it wasn't all sunshines and rainbows.

You were stirred from your musings by a knock at your door. Your gaze quickly turned to look at the doorway, and you were shocked to see Sam tall figure leaning in the frame.

"Mind if I come in?" He inquired, looking right at you for assurance.

"Sure" you welcomed him in eagerly, scooting over to make some room for him on the bed. "What's up?"

"Well I just wanted to see how you were doing" Sam replied taking a seat next to you.

"I'm doing fine. I mean I had a lot of fun, at least up until Gordon's friends showed up"

Sam smiled before continuing "Yeah. I mean minus all the scratches it was pretty entertaining. I especially enjoyed our time together just hanging out in the motel room."

_Sam enjoyed the time spent just between the two of you! _You could feel your heart rate increase, your cheeks beginning to blush, and a smile forming on your face at his words. _He enjoyed spending time with me! _Before your thoughts could rile you up any further, the other side of your brain decided to give its input. _Well of course he enjoyed his time with you, it's because he wasn't constantly tripping and hurting himself during that time. _That was all it took for your thoughts to derail and calm you down.

"You did?" You asked, glancing up at his face.

"Yeah, I did" Sam responded looking into your eyes.

"I mean it makes sense, it was probably the longest you went that day without something going wrong" You said, looking down at your feet, a bit disheartened.

"Well that's true, but that's not what I meant Y/N. I had fun talking with you and getting to know you more. I haven't talked and relaxed like that for a little while, now. At least not with anyone besides Dean."

At this you looked back up, peering into his hazel eyes. You felt a smile form on your face, mirroring the one on Sam's. "I'm glad, I loved talking with you too."

After your comment there was a quiet pause in which the two of you were just looking at each other, grinning. Before you knew it, you found yourself leaning towards Sam, as he leaned towards you. In the next moment your lips brushed against his smooth ones. _Sam was kissing you. This couldn't be happening. What even led up to this event?_

You pulled yourself back, putting some space between the two of you, taking a deep breath.

"Whoa" You said not being able to recall any other words. Sam just looked down at you with a smile on his face before a slight look of concern crossed his face.

"I'm sorry. Was that okay?" He inquired looking slightly disappointed.

"It was great, it just kinda caught me by surprise" You replied, feeling a bit awkward and embarrassed you began to fiddle with your fingers. "I didn't know that you felt that way about me."

"Why wouldn't I? In the time we have been together, I've seen how smart you are, and not to mention how tough you are. You've taken this whole change to your life surprisingly well. It's been great having someone else around" He said taking one of your hands in his.

"Things have been changing pretty fast. But I have to say, you have been the one that has helped me through it all and I consider you to be a great friend." You smiled at him, once again before leaning your head onto his shoulder. Sam wrapped his arm around you and the two of you just soaked in each other's company.

Awhile later, you were brought out of your moment by a chuckle from the door. You and Sam snapped your heads up and turned to look the source of the noise. Dean was standing there, looking amused with a huge smirk on his face. You felt your cheeks heat up and felt as if you could die from the embarrassment. Sam coughed and cleared his throat, before adjusting to a more upright position.

"Well, if you two lovebirds are done, Bobby's ready to get to work" Dean announced before giving his brother a wink and a thumbs up. Dean left the doorway, leaving the pair of you slightly flustered. You looked up at Sam and smiled and gave him a quick hug before turning towards the door.

"We should probably go check out what they're doing before they start without us" You voiced. Sam nodded before walking out the door and down the stairs. You quickly followed after, feeling your cheeks return to their normal color.

**AN: **Sorry it's such a short chapter, but I felt as if this was a good ending spot before continuing with the show. Plus school is starting to pick up a lot. I hope you enjoyed the fluffiness.


	8. Ohio and an Old Friend

Soon you were downstairs and entering the living room in which Dean and Bobby were hanging out inspecting something on the desk. As you got closer, you saw a gun lying in the middle of the table.

"I'd say it's about time we try and figure out how this thing works" Bobby acknowledged your presence.

"Yeah" Sam replied.

"What's so special about it?" You asked, not quite understanding what the big deal was about this gun.

"This hunter, Samuel Colt, made this gun. It's rumored to be able to kill anything, and we know for a fact that it works against demons. However, we don't have any more rounds, so we want to try and figure out what makes it tick" Sam informed you.

"Seems like a plan. How are you going to go about that?" You asked looking towards Bobby.

"Well, we're just gonna have to take it apart and see what we can see" Bobby replied. With that said, the four of you began to watch the colt be pulled apart. Minutes into the process it was clear that there wasn't really much for you or Sam to do.

"Y/N, how about we let these two do their thing, and we go see if we can find a case or something" Sam suggested. You looked between the other two before nodding your head and following Sam out of the room. You followed him up the stairs to his room, and watched him flip open his laptop. You just stood in the doorway for a moment enjoying the sight of him getting settled into work.

"You just gonna stand there, or are you going to help?" Sam smirked at you.

You quickly ran to your room, grabbed you computer and made your way back to Sam. Taking a seat next to him, you began searching through news articles and blogs trying to get a hint of something.

After a while of doing this, your eyes began to dry and tire out. You looked up from your screen and turned your head, taking in the sight of Sam and the way his entire focus was on the screen. You loved the way his eyebrows crinkled together in concentration, and the way his hair fell slightly framing his face. You were soaking in the image before you, when Sam broke the silence, "So get this."

He turned his laptop towards you and looked towards you, catching your gaze. You blushed a bit and turned your eyes towards his screen. He smiled quickly before he threw an arm around your shoulders and pulled you into his side. Since he moved so quickly and abruptly you let out a small squeal of surprise, before giving him a slight punch. He laughed and placed a small peck on your head. You gave him a small pout before grinning and and leaning into his tall frame.

"So what'd you find?" You asked looking at his laptop, bringing the two of you back to the manner at hand.

"It's not much but I think I might have found some demonic activity in Ohio" Sam said, letting you look over the article he had pulled up. Glancing it over, you decided Sam was right and that it would be worthwhile to look into. The two of you slowly pulled apart. As you began to get to your feet, Sam tugged on your wrist lightly and pulled you into a short kiss. You looked into his hazel eyes and grinned as he let you go, standing up himself.

_You couldn't believe this was happening. Being with Sam felt natural and brought you so much joy. There was no way you were going to let Dean and him hunt without taking you along now. You had fun on the last trip, and who's to say when you would see them next if they left._

Once you were downstairs you saw Dean and Bobby working diligently. Bobby was inspecting the barrel and taking notes, while Dean was using heat to continue taking it apart.

You followed Sam into the kitchen as he grabbed two drinks and handed one to you. "Hey" Sam spoke up.

"Hey what's up?" Dean replied, not looking up from whatever it was he in the middle of doing.

Sam walked over to the threshold between the kitchen and the study, and leaned onto the frame. "Might have found some omens in Ohio. Dry lightning, barometric pressure drop."

"Well that's thrilling" Dean remarked sarcastically.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Plus some guy blows his head of in a church, and another goes postal in a hobby shop before the cops take him out. Might be demonic omens."

"Or, it could just be a suicide and a psycho scrapbooker"

"Yeah but it's our best lead since Lincoln" Sam stepped into the room completely with you tagging along behind.

"Where in Ohio?"

"Elizabethville. It's a half dead factory town, in their rust belt."

Dean let out a sigh, "There's gotta be a demon or two in South Beach."

"Sorry Hef, maybe next time" Sam answered before turning his attention towards the other man in the room. "How's it going Bobby?"

"Slow."

"I tell you, it's a little sad seeing the colt like that" Dean commented placing his tools down on the table.

"Well, the only thing it's good for now is figuring out what makes it tick" Bobby says, not looking up from the barrel.

"So what makes it tick?" Sam asked with a grin. You rolled your eyes and nugged Sam slightly.

Bobby stopped what he was doing and looks up at Sam with a look of disbelieving irritation.

Sam raised his left hand, backing off. Dean stood up from his seat, and pulled on his green jacket.

Dean looked up at Sam, "So if we want to go check out those omens in Ohio, you think you can have that thing ready by this afternoon?" He turned to look at Bobby.

Sam let out a snort, while you couldn't help but let out a small giggle yourself.

Bobby glared, "Well it won't kill demons by then, but I can promise you it'll kill you.

"All right, come on, we're wasting the daylight" Dean walked out of the room.

"See you Bobby" Sam says.

"Take care" You give your farewell.

"Hey, you run into anything….anything you call me" Bobby says to three of you.

"Will do" You answer, following the two brothers.

Once you got outside and were headed for the Impala, Dean stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what makes you think you're coming?"

"Dean, come on don't start-" Sam begins to speak, before you place a hand on his shoulder cutting him off.

"Because I helped on the last case, even if it was only a little bit. Plus you don't have a choice. None of this it's not safe business. I've been pulled into this life, so I'm not just going to sit by and pretend that it's safer on the sidelines. So I'm coming with you and that's that." You asserted yourself, looking directly into Dean's gaze. You then proceeded to walk past him and continued on to the Impala.

Unbeknownst to you, Sam smiled at you proudly, while Dean had a look of shock, followed by a smirk in your direction.

13 hours later found the three of you in Ohio at a gas station fueling up and getting a little something to eat, before diving into the case. "So now what? How do you want to go about this?" You inquired.

"Well, we go and interview the pastor at the church and see what he can tell us" Sam replied.

"Oh yeah, so what, you just go up and see what they're willing to tell a stranger?" You inquired, raising your eyebrows.

"Well sometimes. Usually being with the FBI or the insurance company helps" Sam said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ah I see. So just a bit of harmless impersonation. Not like it's against the law or anything" You teased, lightly pushing Sam on the chest. He took on an exaggerated look of offense, before ruffling your hair.

"Speaking of which, if you are going to continue working with us, we should probably get you, your own ID."

"Oh yeah, that'd probably be useful, however it won't do much good if I don't look the part."

"That's true, I guess we'll have to find you a suit sometime."

"Yeah, but we don't have time for that now, so I think it'd be best if we split up. Sam and I will go check out the church, while you talk to the locals and see if you can get anything." Dean spoke up.

You glanced up with surprise. You had been expecting Dean to stick you on research duty or at the very least keep you under close supervision, not to let you go off by yourself.

"Hey if you're determined to stick around, then this way we cover more ground."

"Alright, sounds good enough to me." You weren't about to argue with that logic. "Now lets eat."

Some time later found the three of you entering a motel room, without anymore leads.

Upon entering the room Dean chuckled at the sight of mirrors the adorned the ceiling. He threw his bag on the bed farthest from the door, while Sam laid his down on the other. You followed suit and placed yours on Sam's bed.

Dean stepped behind the two of you to shut the door, when you heard another door open, presumably from across the hall. You turned around to look towards Dean, when you heard him call out, "Richie."

Sam turned around, giving you a quick glance, before grabbing your hand and stepping forward to see who it was. Dean began stepping into the hallway murmuring, "I don't believe it."

When you got to the door, you saw a man in a tracksuit wearing a fedora walking out of the room directly across from yours.

"Hey Dean….Winchester, right?" The man, Richie, said.

"Yeah" Dean answered with a smile on his face.

Just at that moment a blonde woman walked out of the room behind Richie. He began to look slightly flustered and began rambling something about her being his sister, while he counted some money.

"Hey" She speaks up.

"Hi Cheryl" Dean greets with a smirk. Richie handed her some money before she took off down the hallway.

"Come on in" Dean invited Richie into your room. Dean nods towards Sam and you, "This is my brother Sam and our friend Y/N."

"Hey, how you doing?" Richie says looking at the two of you. You could help but notice that his gaze lingered on you for just a moment longer.

"Not too bad" Sam replied, pulling you into his side, keeping his arm wrapped around your waist. _Apparently Sam had noticed as well. _ "How do you two know each other?"

"You were in school" Dean said while taking off his suit jacket.

"It was that succubus, right?" Richie confirms.

"Yeah, yeah" Dean acknowledges while untucking his shirt.

"Oh man. You should have seen the rack on this broad" Richie sends a quick glance towards your chest before looking at Sam with a smile on his face. "Freakin' tragedy when I had to gank her."

You shifted uncomfortably, leaning more into Sam's tall figure.

"Who? Wait, who killed her?" Dean raised his eyebrows, taking a step towards Richie, rolling up his sleeves. "If I remember, your ass was toast until I showed up."

"Oh I forgot what a comedian this guy was" Richie gives a fake laugh.

"Richie, Richie, you know I told you then. I'll tell you again, you're not cut out for this job. You're gonna get yourself killed."

He looks up at Dean before answering his phone with a "talk to me." He then lowers his phone slightly, "Fyi Winchester, words hurt." Then he placed the phone back to his ear and quickly ended the phone call.

"You find anything in this town anyway?" Dean asks, bringing the conversation back to the case you were working.

"Uh no. I got nothing" Richie says.

The three of you just look at him with raised eyebrows. _He had nothing? Was he really a hunter?_

"Oh, wait a minute, you mean as in demons and whatnot?"

"Yeah."

"No, I got nothing."

Dean rolls his eyes, "Typical. What about your sister back there?"

"Well honestly she definitely had the devil in her, but she wasn't no demon you know what I'm saying."

You rolled your eyes. You couldn't believe this guy. You casually slipped your way out of Sam's arms and began walking towards the door, not really wanting to spend any more time with this guy. There was a moment's silence before Richie spoke up again. You turned around once more, giving him another chance.

"Right seriously. Church guy, hobby shop guy, they were lunch meat by the time I got there. Maybe they were possessed, but I can't prove it."

"Yeah that's where we are too. Let's just say the demons are possessing people in this town. You know, raising hell" Sam gives his insight.

"Yeah but why would a demon blow his brains out?" Dean asks. You had to admit he had a point.

"For fun? You know he wrecks one body, moves to another. You know like taking a stolen car for a joyride." Richie suggests.

"Anybody else from the town that fits the profile?" You asked. Richie looked at you, slightly confused.

"You know, nice guy turned douche, that's still breathing" Dean explained.

"There's Trotter."

"Who's that?" Sam asked, pulling off his jacket and placing it on the bed.

"He used to be head of the rotary club and then people say he turned bastard all of a sudden. Brought in the gambling, the hookers. He practically owns this whole town."

"You know where we could find him?" Sam asks, giving you a glance and small smile.

"He'll be at his bar in a few hours." Richie tells the three of you. He proceeds to stand up and walk towards the door. "Tell you what, I'll meet you guys there and we can work this case together."

"Sounds good, Richie. We'll see you there." Dean said.

**AN:** Sorry it took me so long for this chapter. I lost a bit of inspiration, plus I had some family issues to deal with. But here you go. I hope you enjoy! Feel free to give me feedback.


	9. Heroes and Sleeping Arrangements

A few hours later the three of you were stepping out of the Impala, onto a busy street filled with chatter and a lot of people. You found yourself looking around, feeling more like you were in a city, rather than a small town.

"I thought you said this was some boarded-up factory town" Dean spoke up, glancing at the commotion all around him.

"It is." Sam replied before continuing, "At least, it's supposed to be."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do some research." Dean said with a big grin lighting up his face. Sam, Dean and you walked down the sidewalk heading towards the bar, when you walked past an open car with a woman sitting in it. After a few steps it was just you and Sam, as Dean went to double check what he just saw. You patted Sam on the shoulder and pointed behind you with a smile on your face. He rolled his eyes and kept on walking. You let out a chuckle as your heard Dean's jogging feet from behind you.

The bar had dim lighting and was just as busy, if not more so than outside. The music was loud making any conversation a yelling match. The three of you waded your way through the throngs of people, before Dean spotted Richie standing next to the bar in a silk button down shirt.

"Oh Richie, look at you" Dean called out.

"Hey" Richie greeted with a drink in his hand.

"Bringing satin back" Dean commented.

"Oh you like this? Try _Thai Silk,_ canal street, you have to pay 300 dollars for threads like these - easy." He looked up at Dean then glanced at you before continuing to speak, "Cost to me- forget about it." Richie ended by giving you a wink.

In response you rolled your eyes before tapping Sam on the shoulder and indicating that you were going to go hang out on the other side of the bar, still annoyed by Richie's presence.

* * *

Sam smiled slightly before giving you a slight nod before he asked Richie, "How much is forget about it?"

You made your way through the crowd of people, before you found a space to lean against the wall. From this spot you were able to look out over the crowd, and could just barely make out Richie pointing out someone sitting in a booth. _That must be Trotter, he does seem a bit cold but that doesn't really mean anything. _

You let your eyes continue to wander over the crowd, before watching a game of pool going on next to you. It was entertaining enough and you began to find yourself rooting for one of the players when something in the corner of your eye put you on guard. There was a guy in a white shirt, with light blue stripes heading over. He had an intense look on his face, you could tell that he was clearly a man on a mission. You stood up and made your way so you were closer to the pool table as the man approached the current player who was wearing a green shirt.

"Hi John" The guy in the white shirt greeted.

"Reggie." The guy lining up his shot, looked up before concern came over his face. "Everything okay with you?"

"I don't know. I'm just not feeling myself today" The man replied, reaching towards something on his hip. You saw a glimpse of a gun and your instincts took over as you made you way over to the pool player, right as the other man raised the gun aiming it. You dove and pushed the player to the ground just as you heard the gun go off.

* * *

Sam was trying to pay attention to the conversation between Dean and Richie, but besides finding out who Trotter was, he didn't really care for the dialogue. He was a bit surprised to find the pastor sitting at the bar though. His eyes wandered over the crowded room until he spotted you leaning against a wall. He smiled, thinking how lucky he was to have been able to meet you. He was glad to see that you were standing up for yourself and thus far had been able to be happy after the tragedy that brought the two of you together. As he watched you, he saw you perk up as if on alert, which had him expand his vision out. He saw the same man in the white shirt heading your way and got concerned, there was something off about the guy.

He tapped Dean on the shoulder and with a "Hey" indicated what was going on. Soon the two of them were walking in your direction.

* * *

The man you tackled to the floor looked up at you with a surprised look on his face. You pushed yourself off the floor and got to your feet, seeing chaos ensue all around you as people screamed and rushed around, not quite sure what to do with themselves. The man in the white shirt, Reggie, gave you a glare before disappointment took over his face as he pointed the gun towards himself.

Before anything else could happen, Dean tackled and pinned him to the ground. While Reggie was struggling to get free, Sam quickly shook some holy water onto him with no results.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Reggie screamed. "He slept with my wife" He pointed at the person you saved, "that bastard slept with my wife."

A look of confusion quickly passed over Sam's face before he commanded for someone to call 911. While Dean held onto the guy, Sam made his way over to you and placed a hand on your cheek. "Y/N, are you okay?"

"I'm fine" You replied giving him a small smile. You turned your attention the mess of people that were beginning to calm down, when you noticed Trotter standing there looking as if he didn't have a care in the world about the scenario. You nudged Sam and pointed Trotter out. You still weren't sure if he was the person responsible for everything going on in this town, but he definitely seemed to have a role in it.

Sam stayed by your side and you just chatted about the case until the cops showed up. At their arrival, Sam and you ended up taking a seat on the stools by the bar next to Dean.

"Too many cops here. I say we roll." Sam spoke up.

"Just be cool. Poor jerk, only thing possessing him was a sixer of pabst" Dean replied looking relaxed.

"So what's the deal then? People in this town getting possessed or not?" Sam inquired.

"I don't know. Maybe it is just what it is - town full of scumbags" Dean commented.

"So far it doesn't seem like a whole lot of possession. Although I'm new to this gig, so…" You thought out loud.

"Yeah maybe" Sam responded to both Dean and your musings.

At that moment the sheriff stepped in front of you. "You ready for your mug shots?" The three of you quickly glanced at each other before he continued talking. "The photographer is gonna be here in a few and take your picture for the local paper."

Sam gave him a fake smile.

"Be an honor officer. What a thrill" Dean chuckled.

"Can't wait" You grinned.

The sheriff tipped his hat in your direction before taking off.

"Yep time to go" Sam said, standing up from his seat. You followed suit and jumped to your feet, stretching out a bit.

"Wait a second, wait a second" Dean stood up, and looked around.

You looked over at Dean and raised your eyebrows. _Did he really want to get his picture taken?_

"What?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Where's Richie?" Dean inquired looking around the bar, even though there weren't many people milling about anymore.

"I thought he was with you. Did he say anything?" You asked the two brothers.

"He was, at least until the chaos began. He did say he was going with that bartender tonight" Dean thought out loud.

"Well then, he's probably fine, and you'll hear from him tomorrow." Sam said wrapping his arm around your shoulders and pulling you towards the door.

"Yeah, you're right" Dean sighed and followed you out.

Soon you found yourself back at the hotel and once you remembered that there were only two beds in the room, you felt your cheeks blush.

"So, how are the sleeping arrangements working out?" You asked trying to keep your voice level.

"Huh, I kinda forgot to get another room. I'm used to it just being Sammy and me" Dean commented, looking up from his bag.

"I'll go get one" Sam spoke up with a slight eye roll indicated towards his brother. You gave him a small smile and thanks before he left the room.

A few minutes later Sam came back in. "Well it turns out this motel doesn't have any other rooms available" He announced. "But don't worry about it, I'll sleep on the floor and you can take the bed" Sam continued.

"Oh you don't have to do that." You blurted out. You didn't like the idea of forcing Sam to sleep on the floor. "We can share a bed, I mean it's not like I haven't shared a bed with my guy friends before" You said trying to keep a blush from forming on your face.

"It's okay I've slept on worse Y/N" Sam replied.

"I insist" You said looking up at Sam briefly before turning your gaze to your feet.

"Really, It's fi-" Sam began

"Would you two just stop bickering, it's making me sick" Dean raised his voice.

Sam sighed before giving in. You gave him a small smile and a quick hug before heading to the bathroom to change into your pajamas. When you came back out of the bathroom, You found Dean and Sam sitting at the table both looking at their laptops.

"Bathrooms free" You announced. They both looked up at you and Sam gave you a small smile before getting up from his seat to take advantage of the bathroom.

"Well I think I'm gonna get some shut eye so we can get back to work in the morning" You said.

In response Dean just nodded and kept his attention to whatever it was he was looking at. You crawled into the bed and pulled the covers around you. You felt your heart rate increase. _I can't believe I'm going to share a bed with Sam! Calm down, Y/N, everything is going to be fine, it's just like at a sleepover._ You began to calm down when you heard a door open and the pad of footsteps. Not long afterwards you felt the bed sink under the weight of another person and your heart rate picked up again.

"Goodnight Y/N" Sam said ruffling your hair slightly.

You rolled over to glance back at him and smiled, "Goodnight Sam". You layed back down with the biggest grin on your face, before turning onto your side and falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry about the long wait, it's been crazy. I had a loss in my family, followed by turning in my thesis, and then graduation. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one though. :)


	10. Misunderstandings and Demons

The next morning you woke up feeling content with your head resting on something warm. You slowly opened your eyes to see that you were using Sam's chest as a pillow. Instantly the blood rushed to your cheeks as you quickly sat up, fully awake.

You looked around the room to see Dean sitting at the table giving you the biggest grin.

"Oh shut up" you mouthed before chucking your pillow in his direction. He caught it and tossed it back. It landed on Sam, effectively stirring him from his slumber.

"Wha- What was that?" Sam asked groggily wiping his eyes.

"Nothing for you to worry about" You said patting him on the chest before sliding out of bed.

Much later, you found yourself back at the bar having lunch sitting at a table across from Dean. Dean glanced at his phone for the tenth time since you sat down.

"Still worried about Richie?" You asked.

He looked up from his phone towards you and you could see the brief traces of worry cross over his face before he masked them over. At that moment Sam walked up to the table with three beers in his hands. He handed one to you and Dean before taking his seat next to you.

"You do realize there is red meat within striking distance, right?" Sam inquired looking at his brother.

"How many times I got to tell Richie he's gonna get himself in trouble?" Dean snapped a bit.

"Dean, you're assuming he's missing. I mean maybe he just bailed." Sam suggested.

"He's a moron. He's a sweet moron, but he's not a coward. He wouldn't just bail. I got to go find him." Dean announced with a determination, standing up.

"Alright, meanwhile I think I'm gonna trail this Trotter guy" Sam replied.

"Yeah?" Dean confirmed.

"Yeah I mean something about the way he looked at me last night. Maybe there is something going on here" Sam debriefed.

"There is something going on with him. Might not be our kind of thing but It's worth checking out." You added.

"Alright then. You two take care and let me know if you find anything" Dean commented making eye contact with the two of you before stalking off on his mission to track down Richie.

You looked up at Sam before slightly bumping him with your shoulder. "So what are you waiting for? Let's go find Trotter" You grinned.

It hardly took any time to find the man, as you followed him into what must have been his office. After following him for a little while around town you hadn't noticed anything deemed odd, at least yet. The two of you were hiding around the corner from Trotter's office when Sam's cell went off.

Looking panicked Sam quickly answered the phone in a whisper with, "Dean." There was a moment's silence followed by, "Yeah, hey I can't talk right now."

You could see in your head Dean freaking out wondering if his little brother was in trouble.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just meet me at the bar in 20 minutes okay" Sam said, pulling the phone away from his ear and closing it.

You had to cover your mouth to keep your giggle from slipping out and giving up your cover. The look of panic that came over Sam was just too cute and funny for you not to react. Before you could think about it anymore, Trotter and his buddy left the office.

Quickly the two of you snuck into the office, with you standing on guard in case they should return.

You heard the ruffling of papers and the opening of drawers indicating that Sam was going through the desk. You chanced a glance, looking around the office to see if you could spot something obvious. However, in the moment of distraction you heard a gruff "Hey" and you quickly turned yourself around only to be faced with Trotters buddy.

You quickly moved to get away when the man tried to grab you, but you evaded the attempt and threw a punch making him stumble back slightly. Enraged he came forward and threw another punch, just barely hitting his mark causing you to stagger into the desk.

Sam then launched into the fight and tackled the man. Just as you were regaining your balance you saw Trotter walk in with a gun and he took no time pointing it at Sam, while the other man made a break and held your arms behind your back halting the fight.

"What are you doing here?" Trotter asked pressing the gun into Sam a bit more.

"I think, maybe you know" Sam replied. You could tell that he was working on the best way to get out of this situation.

"Yeah? Well I think I'm calling the cops" Trotter responded. _Cops? Not a demon, then. _

"Cops?" Sam asked a look of confusion passing over his face.

"Breaking and entering, assault - you're in a peck of trouble, and so is your accomplice" Trotter continued to speak.

"Uh, well I think I- we- could probably explain it." Sam replied. As soon as the words left his mouth Sam twisted around, grabbing the gun in the process. You took that moment to make use of your legs and kicked back into the man holding you catching him off guard and sliding free from his grip.

"All right back up! Get back" Sam commanded the two men.

"Money's in the safe! Take it and go" Trotter sounded scared.

"I don't want your money. I just got to be sure" Sam said while reaching into his pocket pulling out his flask of holy water. He twisted off the top before splashing Trotter on the face.

"What kind of psycho are you?" Trotter asked looking both confused and enraged.

"Oh god" Sam mumbled. "Uh, I'm sorry" He raised his eyebrows and let out a small chuckle. "I think this was just a minor misunderstanding. Yeah okay." Sam reached out and pulled you behind him towards the door, getting ready to leave. "How about I just leave cause… you know I'll take these…" He unloaded the gun into his hand. "I'll uh leave this for you. Uh have a nice day?" Sam said turning around and walking hurriedly away pulling you along.

After making your escape from the building in a rush, You and Sam found yourself at the bar once again. You had been there for about fifteen minutes, looking amongst the crowd for Dean, when you noticed a woman with dark curly hair looking intently at Sam while sipping on her drink. Even though you knew nothing would happen you couldn't stop yourself from feeling slightly jealous. You took your spot next to him and grabbed his hand looking up at him. He looked down at you then glanced to the other woman before returning his gaze towards you and wrapped an arm around you. You smiled up at him before asking, "See Dean anywhere?"

"No" He tensed up and glanced around the bar one more time.

"You look kinda tense. You know, I know a surefire way to relax" The woman with curly hair spoke up, ignoring you.

In response he just gripped you tighter and pulled you in the opposite direction towards the bar, approaching the bartender.

"Hey. Hi" Sam greeted.

"What can I get for you?" The Bartender asked giving you a once over.

Sam cleared his throat gaining the man's attention again. "Um, you remember the guy I was with last night? We sat right here."

"The big hero who jumped on Reggie" The bartender smirked. _Oh sure, Dean gets all the credit for being the Hero. _

"Yeah, yeah the big hero. Right. Have you seen him around at all today?" Sam asked.

"Maybe. Depends." He vaguely answered.

"Depends on what?" Sam asked, looking confused. The bartender just grinned without saying anything else. You rolled your eyes before Sam spoke up again, "Oh my g- does everyone around here have their hand out?!" He pulled out his wallet anyways and handed the bartender a $20 bill.

"He left with Casey about an hour ago" He replied while putting the cash in his pocket.

"Any idea where they went?" You asked.

The bartender turned his gaze towards you before he responded in a sarcastic manner, "Her place, for bible study."

"Alright, you got an address?" Sam continued the conversation.

"Whats wrong with you?! You think I'm gonna give you a co-workers address. Just so you can go over there and get your freaky peeping tom rocks off?" The bartender said with a slight smirk.

You decided you would give it a shot and came closer to the bartender and with the flirtiest voice you could muster you spoke, "You know it would be a great deal of help for us if you would do me this favor." You also slightly place your hand on his arm making eye contact and throwing a wink.

He smiled at you before, he unwaveringly answered Sam's question. "Corner of Piermont and Clinton. Have fun. And if things don't work out for you sweetcheeks, I'll be here" He then gave you a wink before walking away.

You let out a shiver before turning around to see Sam with a tense jaw. You looked up at him, gave a smile, and grabbed his hand before leading him out of the bar. "I don't think I ever want to do that again" You told Sam once you were free from the crowded bar.

He looked down at you with a small smile before he pulled you into a quick hug. "So what do you say we go check out her house" Sam asked.

The two of you arrived at her apartment in another fifteen minutes. Sam stepped forward first with you trailing behind. You made eye contact before he knocked on the door. Apparently the door wasn't locked because it slowly opened up.

You both walked in cautiously holding your guns out for protection. "Dean?" Sam called out, echoed by you. You had made some progress into the house without seeing anything when the sound of a squeal surprised you. You looked forward to see that Sam had stepped on a pink pig slipper.

You let out a light giggle and quickly finished your sweep before re-holstering your gun. The two of you began to take a closer look around the room. Sam picked up a picture and found a small pile of sulfur behind it. "Hey Y/N, check this out" Sam announced. You shared a look of concern before deciding to head back to the bar to see what you could figure out.

The two of you arrived back at the bar and Sam pulled out his phone to give a call to Bobby. After leaving a message the two of you walked back up to the bartender from earlier.

"Hey excuse me, they weren't there" Sam said.

"I guess you got to catch your jollies another night." The bartender replied while grabbing a shot glass. "Here, why don't you have a drink and relax." He filled the glass.

"I don't want to relax. What is it with the people in this town?" Sam glanced at you sounding aggravated.

"Suit yourself, princess." The bartender said before taking the shot himself.

During their conversation you spotted the preacher sitting at a table on the other side of the bar. When Sam finished the conversation, he turned to you as pointed out the preacher, suggesting he might be helpful. He nodded and the two of you made your way over there.

"Father?" Sam approached him.

He looked up and replied with a "yes."

"Can I talk to you, for a sec?"

The father looked at Sam and then glanced over at you before giving a welcoming hand gesture. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Y/N." Sam introduced.

"Nice to meet you" You responded with a polite smile.

"Likewise." The pastor grinned.

"So, uh the bartender the other night, uh Casey. You know her pretty well?"

"Since she was in pigtails." The father gave a small smile.

"Well, she and my brother they, uh, they left tonight together." Sam awkwardly shared.

"Ah. Not that I approve, but they are consenting adults." He responded.

"Right."

"I'm sorry you said brother. I thought you were insurance investigators." He asked with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Right, right, well we are. It's like a family business you know. Anyways, I went to Casey's apartment, and they weren't there. I just have this feeling that they - that they might be in trouble." Sam told the father, looking down at his hands. You reached over and place your hand on top of his trying to comfort him.

"What kind of trouble?" He looked concerned.

"Just trouble. Please father I need your help. Is there anything you could tell me about Casey? Any place she'd go, maybe.?" Sam inquired.

The Father thought about it for a second before responding, "Yes, there is a place. Let me get my jacket."

"No wait, wait Father I don't want to put you out. We can handle this." Sam replied with a slightly panicky voice.

"Son. If Caseys really in trouble, then there's nothing to talk about." The father responded while standing up and pulling his jacket on. "Shall we go?"

You found it a bit odd how eager the pastor was to tag along on this adventure, but decided that it could be helpful. Sam placed one arm around your shoulders and exited the bar.

Taking the pastor's car you were on the road, Sam in the passengers seat and you in the back sitting in an awkward silence.

"So insurance investigating" The father stated, hoping to start a conversation.

Sam just murmured a yes.

"You enjoy the work?" He asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I like being able to help people" Sam replied shooting you a quick smile through the rearview mirror. You smiled in return.

"Ever think about doing anything else?" The father continued.

"Like what?" Sam seemed intrigued.

"Anything. You seem like a pretty smart kid. Somehow, I see you out in front of the pack. You could do some great things."

"I don't know. I like what I'm doing, I guess" Sam responded turning his attention towards his hands.

"Well it's your life. Does, um Dean?" The pastor began to ask but then wanted to clarify the name.

"Yeah Dean" Sam confirmed.

"Does he find trouble often?"

"Yeah. Yeah Dean finds his fair share" Sam chuckled a bit.

"Well it's a good thing he has you. His brothers keeper." He smiled towards Sam.

After that the car pulled up to Casey's house. "Dean?!" Sam shouted, heading towards the door. You reached up and knocked on the door. After hearing no response, the three of you decided to split up. You and Sam going one way, and the father going the other.

You hadn't walked too far when you heard Dean's voice shouting out, "Sam!"

"Dean?" Both you and Sam called out trying to detect where his voice was coming from.

"Sammy, down here! The basement caved in." Dean replied from some place a few feet away. Sam ran ahead of you and found the vent through which Dean was looking out of.

"Dean. Hey hold on, we're coming." Sam announced.

"The Father gave us a ride" You spoke up from behind Sam.

Dean glanced towards Casey before saying, "Sammy, Y/N, be careful."

The two of you shared looks before pulling out your guns. You carefully made your way back towards the driveway, where you saw the father standing in the driveway. He smirked when he saw you and Sam before he began walking in your direction. You stood your ground preparing for a fight when the sound of a gunshot rang through the air. The bullet shattered a statue by the front door. You turned your head to see Bobby holding a gun aiming it at the pastor.

With a flick of his wrist the pastor flung Bobby across the yard. He then looked back at both you and Sam. He flung Sam on top of the car and flung you in the opposite direction toward the wall of the house. You felt pain as you landed on the ground. You were glad you landed on the grass, although you were sure to have some bruises. You groaned out as you slowly tried to raise to your feet.

When your mind stopped spinning, you saw Sam kneeling down by Bobby, while Bobby handed him a gun. _Must be the colt. _

Sam looked a bit confused, but then a blonde woman directed Sam to go. You were curious to find out who she was but you didn't have any time to linger as Sam ran over to you. "You okay, Y/N?" He helped you complete your movement and place you on your feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go save your brother, I'll be right behind you" You answered urging Sam to continue. He gave you a small smile and a quick peck on your head before rushing into the house. You picked up your gun from the lawn and limped your way into the house. Once you got inside, it was clear which way to head based off of the clamour of voices.

Upon arriving in the basement, you were greeted by the sight of the pastor dead on the floor. Dean was slouched on the floor by the wall, while Sam was pointing the colt at Casey.

"Sam, wait," Dean calls out, almost pleading.

Sam's gaze didn't waver in the slightest as he pulled the trigger, dropping Casey to the floor.

The tension seemed to fill the air, at least until Sam turned around and pulled you into a hug. The three of you made quick work of cleaning up the mess, grabbed Bobby and headed back to the motel. During the trip back Dean had explained what had happened. Once you were back it didn't take long for Dean to pack his bag and walk out the door to go chat with Bobby outside.

"You did a pretty good job today" Sam complimented you.

"Thanks, you didn't do so bad yourself" You replied with a smirk. "Although this wasn't the way I had planned my life to go, I've been enjoying it" You confided in Sam.

He smiled, "I'm glad."

"Alright, well I'm gonna go put my bag in the car, meet you out there" You ended the conversation. He nodded in response before you walked out the door.

* * *

"Leaving so soon? We haven't even had a chance to celebrate." Ruby's voice stirred Sam from his thoughts.

"Yeah, well you can celebrate without me" He replied in an annoyed manner.

"You're not gonna get all pouty on me now, are you?" Ruby persisted, but was met with only silence. "Come on! You killed two demons today." She smiled.

"Yeah, well maybe you don't care, but I killed two humans too." He snapped.

"Sam you know what happens when demons piggyback on humans." She said while taking a seat on the other bed. "They leave them rode hard and put up wet. Chances are those two would have died a slow, sticky death. You probably did them a favor."

"Did them a favor? You're a cold bitch you know that?" He turned around to continue packing his bag.

"Yeah and this cold bitch… has saved your ass a couple of times now."

Sam didn't want to listen to her anymore, so he slowly reached for the colt.

"Some respect might be nice. Especially, if you want me to help you out with Dean's little problem" She continued.

Sam quickly turned around and with a raised voice said, "You know what, you keep dangling that, but last i checked Deans still going to hell."

"Everything in its own time Sam, but there's a quid pro quo here. We're in a war."

"Right, but for some reason you're fighting on our team. Now tell me why is that again?" He sounded like he couldn't care anymore about her.

"Go screw yourself thats why." She retaliated. "I don't have to justify my actions to you Sam. If you don't want my help fine then give me the gun and and I'll pass it on to someone who will use it."

She stands up to the bed just as Sam aims the colt at her. "Maybe I'll just use it on you" He remarks.

She scoffs before replying, "Go ahead, if that makes you happy. It's not gonna do much for Dean though. So whats it gonna be?" She holds her head high open to being shot.

Sam reluctantly lowers the gun.

"That's my boy. This won't be easy Sam. You're gonna have to do things that go against that gentle nature of yours. There'll be collateral damage...but it has to be done."

"Well I don't have to like it."

"No you wouldn't be Sam if you did. On the bright side i'll be there with you. That little fallen angel on your shoulder." Ruby smiled.

"I don't need you to be there with me. I've got Y/N. All I need is for you to help me save Dean" Sam snapped before picking up his bag and leaving the room.

* * *

**AN: **Feel free to give me critiques, I struggled with this chapter. I think it might have been because I wasn't thrilled with this episode, but I appreciate any thoughts. :)


	11. Discussions and Arguments

On your way back to Bobby's Sam took the the backseat next to you and held you close in his side. While you enjoyed it and snuggled into his side, you couldn't help but wonder about the change in behavior. You found comfort in his closeness, but knew that you wanted to talk to him about it once the two of you were alone. You might have broughten it up now, but you knew that Sam wouldn't be willing to be vulnerable in front of Dean. IN the meantime you would just enjoy the trip and hum along to the music.

Before you made it back the humming ended up becoming much more as you encouraged Dean to turn up the volume and sang along. The elder brother was shocked and amused as he granted your request. It didn't take long for Dean to join in as soon as _Born to be Wild_ came on.

"Y/N, you've got great music taste! Are you sure you want to be with Sam?" He teased.

"Nah, I've grown pretty fond of him" You replied giving Sam a peck on the cheek. Sam blushed in response and had a big grin on his face. Dean let out a chuckle as he turned the music up once again.

Later, you were hanging out in your room when Sam came in with a couple drinks. You looked up from your laptop, paused the episode of on of your favorite shows, and greeted him with a smile. He handed you a drink while, you scooted over to make a space for Sam to join you.

"What's up?" You asked.

"We found another case to go check out. I know we just got back, so if you want to stay and rest that's fine." Sam informed you.

"And miss out on all the action?!" You responded with a smirk.

"Y/N, you did get tossed pretty hard, I don't want you to feel like you have to keep up with my brother and me" Sam spoke with a quieter voice.

"So did you. And besides I'm a tough girl I can handle a little rough and tumble. It'd be crazy if I matched your pace as a beginner, but that doesn't mean I can't try" You defended yourself.

Sam grinned before continuing, "Alright I believe you. We'll be leaving shortly." He said ruffling your hair. He made a motion of getting up when you called out.

"Sam, can I ask you something?"

He gave you a nod and looked towards you, anxious to see what you were going to say.

"Did something else happen on the last case?" You asked staring into his hazel eyes.

"Wha- no, what makes you say that?" Sam replied. You couldn't help but notice him shifting into a more tense posture.

"Well not that I mind, but you seemed to be a bit more affectionate and clingy then you have been. I mean you sat in the back of the Impala with me" You shared.

He looked at you at you before letting out a sigh. "There's no hiding from you, is there?" He joked before continuing,"I'm happy to have you around." You gave glanced at his eyes encouraging him to go on.

He let out another sigh and ran his hand through his hair and carried on, "After you left the hotel room, Ruby stopped in and it just put me on edge."

"I see" You replied, "What'd she want?"

"Nothing really. Just to tell me that if I want to get through this, I'm going to have to do things that go against my nature. Whatever that means, and she still hasn't told me how help Dean!" Sam replied aggravated.

You leaned into him before talking, "I'm not going to pretend I know what your situation is like, I mean I don't even know what is going on with Dean, but I'll be here to support you if you ever need another perspective."

He smiled before pulling you into a hug. The two of you stayed like that for a little while before you heard Dean call up clearly ready to leave for the case that you had forgotten about.

The first half hour of the car ride flew by as Dean played classic rock that you hummed and danced along to, until you were staring out the window. Not quite sure what you were thinking about, but you were pulled out of your thoughts when Sam's voice rose.

"I don't understand Dean, why not?" Sam shouted.

"Because I said so!" Dean's voiced.

"We got the colt now…" Sam started.

"Sam" the eldest brother interrupted.

"We can summon the crossroads demon, pull the gun on her, and force her to let you out of the deal" Sam began to plan out.

However, before Sam could finish his thought process Dean began speaking in an equally loud voice, "We're not summoning anything, we don't even know if that will work."

"Well then, we'll just shoot her! If she dies, the deal goes away" He said glancing out the front window.

"We don't know if that will work either, Sam. All you're pitching me right now is a bunch of ifs and maybes, and that's not good enough, because if we screw with this deal. You die" Dean stated with his voice going soft. You could detect a hint of pain in his voice as he ended his comment.

_Sam dies if they mess with this Deal? _That was another tidbit of knowledge that you were glad you now knew.

"And if we don't screw with it, you die" Sam snapped.

"Sam enough! I'm not gonna have this conversation" Dean said with a finality.

There was a moments silence before Sam continued, "Why, because you said so?!"

"Yes. Because I said so" Dean confirmed.

"Well you're not dad" Sam said.

Dean looked at Sam with shock. He paused before saying, "No, but I am the oldest. And I'm doing what's best. You got to let this go. You understand me."

Sam locked his jaw but kept quiet.

You decided that would be a good time to speak up, provide a distraction. "So what's the case we're headed for?"

Dean glanced back at you through the rear view mirror before turning towards Sam and encouraging your thought process. "Yeah tell her about the psychotic killer."

Sam kept quiet, clearly not happy about the topic change.

"Come on Sam, tell me about the psychotic killer." Dean said trying to get something out of his brother.

"Yeah, I would like to know a bit more. We kind of left before anyone told me anything" You spoke up.

Sam angrily grabbed the paper off the dashboard. "The psychotic killer rips victims apart with brute like ferocity."

"Okay, any mention of his razor sharp teeth, or his 4 inch claws, animal eyes?" Dean inquired.

"No, but the lunar cycles right. Look if it is a werewolf we don't have long, moon's full this Friday and that's the last time it changes this month" He informed you.

"Two days, no sweat" Dean joked.

" So we're thinking a werewolf?" You wanted to confirm.

"Yeah, looks like" Sam responded.

Even with your training you felt your adrenaline begin to rise. Your last encounter with a werewolf was a close call, so you weren't really eager to meet another one so soon. "Great" You finally muttered out.


	12. Shopping and Drawing

Just out of the town from the case, Dean pulled the the Impala to a stop. You looked out the window and were surprised to find yourself at a mall.

"Alright Y/N, what do you say we get you some fed garb" Dean called back.

You were shocked, you hadn't expected this trip to happen on such a short notice. You had been planning on being stuck with the domestic approach, while Sam and Dean did the more official questioning.

Dean looked at you before smirking and saying, "We don't have to, just thought that you might like to do more than just research. But I guess I was wrong we'll just go on our way." He turned over the engine and pulled the car forward a bit before stopping at your voice.

"No! Let's do this" You squealed while, unbuckling your seatbelt and jumping out of the car.

Both Sam and Dean let out a chuckle before following you and your enthusiasm. Although you hadn't been to a mall in a while, you couldn't care about all the stores, too eager to accomplish your quest. You quickly worked your way through a few different clothing stores with limited selections until you finally strolled into a Macy's. After navigating through the huge store, you eventually found a section with business attire. Soon you had a handful of different outfits hanging over your arm ready to try them on. When you turned around you saw that both Dean and Sam had a few suggestions in their arms as well. You smiled and took their choices from their arms before going to trying them on.

Once you had tried them all on there were only two that all three of you could agree on. Both of them included a black blazer with a nice white blouse. However one included a just above the knee length black skirt -Dean's favorite- and the other one were nice black slacks. Although you enjoyed them both you decided on pants for more practical uses, such as running.

Before you could head to the cashier Sam pulled you over to the shoe section and quickly helped you pick two pairs. One set of heels and another, flat but, still fancy enough to match your new outfits and seem professional.

In another hour, the three of you were changed into your suits and headed towards the front doors of the local hospital.

"So this guy was the sole survivor of the attack. Hopefully we can talk to him and figure out if what we're dealing with really is a werewolf" Sam informed both you and Dean. Before you could walk through the doors Sam place a hand on your shoulder. You stopped walking and turned to face Sam, who was holding out a badge for you.

"Thanks," You responded sincerely with a giant smile and pulled Sam into a brief hug. "Well shall we" You grinned and walked through the doors.

Upstairs you found yourself standing in front of a bed with a man in bandages looking up at your entrance.

"I'm detective Plant, this is detective Page and detective Jones, we're with the county sheriff's department." Dean introduced the three of you, as you flashed your badges.

"Yeah, I've been expecting you." He replied.

"You have?" Dean asked. You glanced towards the brothers and felt some panic begin to creep up your shoulders. _If he was expecting someone, will they be here soon? We might want to hurry this visit along. _

"All morning" He stated.

Dean and Sam glanced at each other and then towards you. Sam did a nervous swallow.

"You are the sketch artists, right?" He inquired.

"Um…" Sam thought out loud.

"Absolutely. Yeah, that is exactly who my partners are. I mean the things he can do with a pen and she can do with a pencil" Dean took charge. You glanced at Sam, you didn't know he could draw. However you saw Sam looked at Dean with an irritated look. _So maybe he wasn't so much the artist._

"But listen, before we get started on that, I wanted to ask you - How'd you get away?" Dean started.

"I have no idea," He began shaking his head. "I was hiding, and he found me. Was coming right for me, and then he just stopped. Stared at me with this blank look. After that, he just took off running."

"Okay" Sam responded pulling out a notepad and a pen. You followed suit and pulled out a notepad from the motel and a pencil from your pocket. "I'm gonna need as much physical detail as you can remember" Sam instructed.

"Uh, yeah, uh he's about 6 feet tall"

"6" Sam repeated back.

"Dark hair…" He continued.

"What about his eyes? What color eyes did he have?" Sam inquired.

"Maybe blue. It was dark." The man responded squinting his eyes, trying to recall his memory. With this you began to start a sketch of a light frame of a face.

"Did they seem uh, animal-ish?" Dean piped up.

"Excuse me?!" The man replied.

"What about his teeth? You notice anything strange about them?" Sam distracted from Dean's question.

"They're just teeth." He responded.

"Teeth, okay. " Sam spoke up and worked on his drawing.

"They're weren't any missing?" You asked to confirm. He just shook his head, giving you an answer and you continued to work.

"How about his fingernails?" Dean asked.

"Okay, look he's- he's just a normal guy with normal eyes and teeth and fingernails" The guy said exasperatedly.

"Look, sir, it's okay-" Sam began.

"No, no those were my brothers. This guy… he killed my brothers. How would you feel?" He made a pointed look at Sam.

Sam glanced towards his brother before saying, "Can''t imagine anything worse."

Dean glimpsed at Sam and picked up the conversation, "Look I know this isn't easy, but if you could remember any more details..."

"There was one more thing, he had a - a tattoo on his arm of a cartoon character. It's the uh guy- he's chasing the roadrunner." The man said.

"Wile E. Coyote" Dean guessed enthusiastically.

"Yeah, that's it." He confirmed.

Just at that moment a man in a white lab coat, presumably a doctor, walked into the room.

"Kyle" The doctor greeted.

"Dr. Kears" Kyle responded.

"How you holding up?" Dr. Kears asked.

"Okay, considering…" Kyle responded looking at his injuries.

"You're kyle's doctor?" Dean inquired flashing Dr. Kears his badge.

"Yes" The doctor replied.

"Can I just ask you a few questions?" Dean said heading for the hallway. Dr. Kears nodded and followed him out the door.

"Now Kyle, is there anything more you can describe about the person who attacked you? Hairstyle? Eyebrows?" You prodded.

" Uh…" He stumbled trying to piece together his memories. "He had dark short hair and kind of thick eyebrows."

"Alright, it's at least a starting point for us. Thank you." You spoke up before adding these new details to your sketch. You were focused on your drawing that you didn't notice Sam turning around to leave the room.

"Don't I get to see it?" Kyle asked.

"Uh…" Sam stammered and let out a nervous chuckle, "Yeah, yeah um yeah, it's a , you know work in progress." He then turned his notepad around to show a drawing that was just a step up from a stick figure.

"It's... uh really huh…" Kyle sounded flabbergasted.

Picking up on the conversation you decided to speak up once again, "If you give me just one more moment I'll have the rough sketch done. My partner is just yanking your chain, he likes to pretend he's artistic." You said finishing off a basic face with the few details Kyle had given. You then proceeded to show him your picture. "Does this look anything like the man you saw?"

"Yeah it kinda does. Thanks detective." He replied.

"Of course. Now we'll leave you to get some rest" You said heading towards the door. As soon as you were out of the room and down the hallway, Sam broke the silence.

"That was a pretty impressive sketch you did in there. Where did you learn to draw like that?" Sam asked.

"Oh that, that was nothing. I've just always enjoyed drawing in my free time and it was something I tried to teach myself." You answered brushing off the complement.

Sam stopped his steps for a moment and just looked at you. His hazel eyes matching your E/C brown ones. "Has anyone told you you're amazing."

"Oh it might have come up once or twice" You teased.

Just at that moment you caught up with Dean and the three of you left the hospital.

"Thanks for making me the sketch artist" Sam commented sarcastically.

"No problem" he chuckled, "So how'd it go?"

"It was a good thing I was there, otherwise Sam's art might have blown our cover" You joked.

"Oh yeah, I didn't know you could draw. Let me see" Dean grabbed your notepad from your hands.

"Look at that. Not too bad." He then proceeded to grab Sam's drawing and let out a chuckle. "Boy, this is a piece of art, really." Dean continued to laugh.

"Yeah, like you could have done any better. So what did the doc have to say about Kyle's brothers?" Sam diverted the attention back to the case as he hid his notepad back into his pocket.

"Not much. They were DOA at the scene. He did give me the lowdown on the coroner's report." Dean informed you.

"Let me guess, they're hearts were missing" Sam sounded both serious and annoyed.

"Nope, but chunks of their kidneys lungs and intestines" Dean described.

"Ew" You put in your two cents.

"That's just gross." Sam agreed.

"Yeah, also definitely not werewolf behavior."

_Not a werewolf. Well that's a slight relief. _Sam noticed your small sigh of relief and reached down to hold your hand.

"So what - demon? Attacker could have been possessed" Sam continued the discussion.

"Why would a demon stop halfway through an attack?" Dean asked looking towards his brother for an answer.

"I think that, uh, could've - yeah, I got nothing." Sam said dejectedly.

"Me neither." Dean said.

"Welp, it looks like we've got our work cut out for us." You commented.


	13. Chasing Fairy Tales

The next few hours crept by as you and Sam researched; looking for any possible lead in the case. Dean took the time to go and gather information from the locals. You had been staring non-stop at books and your computer screen for so long that you found yourself re-reading the same sentences over and over. Realizing nothing helpful could come from this, you took a moment to let your eyes wander around the room, and took a short break. There wasn't much to the room; two twin beds, the door to the bathroom, a picture of some scenery that was supposedly inspiring, a small tv, and a table with two chairs. Seated on one of the chairs was Sam with a determined look upon his face hunched over a journal. Seeing how dedicated he was to the research you decided to try and get back into it yourself. You succeeded in reading a few new sentences before they quickly became the only sentences you were reading.

"Ugh, I'm not finding anything!" You exasperated flopping onto your back.

"Yeah no luck over here either" Sam responded, looking up from his book towards you.

"Even if the answer is right in front of me, I won't be able to catch it. All the words are beginning to blur together" You described, throwing an arm over your eyes.

Sam stood up from his seat, walked over and smiled down at you with an endearing look. He stretched out his hand for yours and pulled you up into a sitting position. With a look of endearment he brushed a piece of hair behind your ear. "What do you say to taking a short break and going for a walk?" He asked.

"Yes! That would be great. Some fresh air is just what I need to clear my head" You replied with a grin.

The two of you stepped out of the motel and walked down the street for a little while until you came upon an open field with some knee-length wild grass. Suddenly, you had a burst of energy and you slipped your hand from Sam's before giving him a slight push and yelling, "Tag you're it!" Then you took off running into the field, feeling carefree. Once you assumed you put a safe distance between the two of you, you chanced a glance backwards to catch a surprised look on Sam's face.

"Y/N, aren't you a bit old to be playing tag" Sam called out, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Pft. No one is too old for play time. You're just worried that you won't be able to catch me" You teased.

Sam grinned with a determined look before he took off running, beginning the chase. You let out a little squeal of delight as you fled away from him. You kept running peering behind you occasionally, making sure you were still in the lead. A few minutes later you began to really feel your heart racing so you turned to determine if you could afford a short break. However, you couldn't see the tall shaggy haired brunette anywhere.

You stopped in your tracks trying to look for any trace of him. A few moments passed in silence, and you were starting to worry, when you felt arms wrap around your waist as you were tackled and pulled to the ground. You let out a small shriek before you caught a glimpse of Sam's face in the midst of the tumble. Your shriek transformed into giggles as the surprise began to fade.

"Caught you!" Sam bragged keeping you wrapped in his arms.

"That was no fair, you just disappeared and then popped out of nowhere" You jokingly pouted.

"All's fair in love and war" Sam quoted before pulling you in tighter and giving your head a kiss.

You let yourself fully relax into his warmth as you place your hands on top of his own. The two of you laid there like that just basking in the sun and enjoying each other's company. _I'm so lucky. I can't believe there is a guy who not only hangs out with me but enjoys my silliness. This feels like the most natural flow, how can it be that we've only met so recently. _

"Well, we should probably get back to the hotel before Dean freaks out" Sam brought you out of your thoughts.

"Oh, I guess so. I mean this case isn't going to solve itself" You replied slowly peeling yourself away. "Thank you so much for this break, Sam. It was the perfect thing, just like a mini-fairy tale"

"Yeah it was" he spoke as he followed your direction and grabbed your hand before heading back to the motel. "Just like a fairy tale…." He trailed off.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Dean's voice greeted both Sam and you upon entering the room.

"Chill Dean, we just went for a walk" Sam said stepping more fully into the room.

"Well you could have at least have taken a phone with you" Dean indicated to the two phones lying forgotten on the bed.

You felt a bit sorry for Dean imagining what his must have thought coming back to an empty room. "Sorry Dean, we were just so drained from researching, that we needed a change in pace in order to get anymore done. And I just got so excited about the prospect of being away from the books, that I didn't remember to grab my phone on the way out" You explained.

Dean gave you an intense stare before letting the smallest hint of a smirk cross his face. "Don't let it happen again. Anyways, suit up another bizarre case showed up at the hospital."

Shortly after, the three of you were walking down a hallway in the hospital once again. You were in one of your new suits, sporting your heeled ones this time. Your hunter shows were waiting in the Impala should you need them. The three of you were almost to the room of a one, Miss Watson, when two police officers exited the room and headed in your direction. Quickly the three of you turned to look at the reception desk until they passed by.

Upon entering the room you saw a blonde woman sitting on the bed wearing a hospital gown being talked at by the doctor.

"We need to observe you, while the drugs still may be in your system" The doctor said.

"I have to go. I have things to do, arrangements I need to make" The woman replied desperately trying to get out of the bed.

"It can wait. Now you need to rest" the doctor spoke while gently guiding her back to laying down. "Stay, please. I'll be back in a few minutes." He then turned around, facing the three of you. He let out a sigh before greeting with a, "Detectives."

"Dr. Garrison" Dean spoke.

"What the hell's going on here?! My whole town's going insane" Dr. Garrison replied with aggravation.

"We'll let you know, as soon as we do" Sam informed him before he walked out of the room.

"Miss Watson. Hi, I need to ask you a few questions" Dean began.

"Do we have to go over this again? Now?" Watson pleaded. It was easy to tell it had been a hard day for her. _I can't even imagine having to watch your loved one be killed in front of you. Not being able to do anything yourself. Plus the shock of the whole situation_.

"We'll try to be brief" Sam tried to comfort her "Miss Watson can you tell us how you got away?"

She nodded before speaking with slow and deliberate timing "I didn't eat as much as Ken did, so I wasn't as out of it," her voice began to break, "and when the old woman was… carving up Ken, I shoved her and she fell, cracked her head on the stove. She's dead, right? I- I killed her?"

The three of you glanced toward one another before you gave her a nod. You also approached her side and reach your hand out as a support if she should want one. She gave you a small smile before she let you take her hand.

"Do you have any idea why she did this to you?" Dean inquired.

"No. One minute she's just a sweet old lady, and the next she was like a monster."

"Can you remember anything else?" Sam asked.

"Um yeah," she sniffled "did you find a little girl there, by any chance?"

"A little girl?" Sam glanced at his brother, "At the house?"

"I thought I saw her outside the window, she just disappeared. Just vanished into thin air... It must have been the drugs" She concluded. Meanwhile the three of your shared a knowing look. _This has to be a lead of some sort. Ghost? _

"This disappearing girl, what did she look like?" Dean continued on.

"Does it matter?" She asked looking a bit confused. She looked towards you, seeing if it was worthwhile. .

In response you gave her a nod and spoke, "We believe you. There may have been a girl there, we'd like to make sure. You know leave no rock un-turned."

"Yes, every detail matters." Sam agreed.

"She had this dark, dark hair and really pale skin. She was around 8. She was a beautiful child. It was ...odd to see her in the middle of something so horrible." She raised her gaze to look at you.

"Thank you so much for sharing with us. I'm sorry about your husband. Try and get some rest will you" You gave her hand one last squeeze before departing.

"Well there's no sulfur anywhere. How about the EMF?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah, it's going nuts, when I went over here by the window. There was definitely a spirit here." Sam confirmed the Miss Watson's story.

"Who stood outside the crime scene and watched" Dean commented.

"Looks like" Sam said.

"What the hell do you make of that?" Dean inquired. You looked toward Sam wondering if he could make and heads or tails of it, as you were lost.

"Actually I do have a theory, uh sort of. Y/N kinda gave me the idea."

_What was he talking about? When did you give him anything useful pertaining to the case? _

"Hit me" Dean said.

"Well, thinking about fairy tales" Sam responded.

_Fairy tales? How did fairy tales relate to either of these cas-. Of course Grimm, fairy tales. The three men, three little pigs. And Miss Watson is like Hansel and Gretel_.

"Oh that's - that's nice you think about fairy tales often?" Dean asked skeptically.

"No Dean. I'm talking about the murders. A guy and a girl hiking through the woods. An old lady tries to eat them. That's Hansel and Gretel. Then we got the three brothers arguing over how to build houses attacked by the big bad wolf."

"Three little pigs" Dean caught on.

"Yeah."

"Actually those guys were a little chubby. Well wait, I thought all of those things ended with everybody living happily ever after."

"No, no. Not the originals. See the Grimm brothers' stuff was kind of like the folklore of its day full of sex, violence, cannibalism then it got sanitized over the years, turned into Disney flicks and bedtime stories."

"So, you think the murders are, what , a re-enactment? It's a little crazy"

"As crazy as what? Every day of our lives?" Sam answered putting on his jacket.

"Touche. How's the creepy ghost girl involved?" Dean kept the conversation going.

"Um she must have been here for a reason. I'm willing to bet top dollar that she was at the construction site too."

"We gotta do research now don't we?" Dean asked, not looking forward to the answer.

Sam decided not to reply as he place his backpack over his shoulder and walked out of the house.

"I take that means yes" You thought out loud.


	14. Cinderella and Snow White

For the remainder of the day the three of you split up. Trying different methods of research to narrow down the reason for this case. After flipping a coin it was Dean who was sent to the library to search through the records for any sign of the girl Miss Watson described. Meanwhile you and Sam dug through any article containing any lore about the grimm fairy tales. Scrolling through article after article went on silently, only the occasional feedback here and there. Soon you were broke out of this state by Sam's phone alerting him of a text.

"Dean's done. Time to go see is he's gotten anything more" Sam announced. Soon the two of you were out the door on the way to the library.

You and Sam were walking towards the town library, having parked a little ways down the street. Before you could walk more than into the parking lot, you spotted Dean walking out of the library. You nudged Sam and motioned towards his brother. The two of you began to head toward the eldest Winchester.

"So?" Sam asked still moving towards his sibling. You paused your steps waiting for them both to reach your spot.

"Checked every record they had. Found the usual amount of violent childhood deaths for a town this size. Do you want to know how many were little girls with black hair and pale skin?" Dean asked in a frustrated manner.

"Zero" Sam answered echoing Dean's response.

"Do you want to know how many little girls with black hair and pale skin that have gone missing?" Dean looked at his brother, then you, before plowing right ahead. "Right again. Zip, zilch, nada. Tell me you've got something good, 'cause I've totally wasted the last six hours."

"Well, you ever hear of Lillian Bailey? She was a british medium from the 1930s" Sam informed while the three of you started strolling down the street.

Dean and you shared a glance before Dean inquired, "She got a thing for fairy tales?"

"No, trances. See, she'd go into one of these unconscious states where, um, - get this- her thoughts and actions were completely controlled by spirits" Sam continued his thought.

"A ghost puppet master?" Dean asked with skepticism.

"Yeah."

"You think that's what this kid is doing? Sending wolf boy and grandma into trances and making them go kill-crazy?"

"Could be. You know, kind of like a spirit hypnosis or something" Sam concluded.

"Trances I get, but fairy-tale trances?" Dean said with disbelief. You had to admit it did sound a bit far-fetched. Although only a few months ago everything about your current life would have sounded like a make believe story.

"That's bizarre, even for us" Dean mirrored your thoughts.

All of a sudden in the middle of the sidewalk right in front of you, a frog blocked your path and let out a single croak. It was as if it was staring directly at the trio of you.

"Yeah, you're right. That's (pointing to the frog) completely normal" Sam spoke with a slight roll of the eyes.

"Well I dunno maybe it is common for frogs to be in this area" your thoughts came out. The two brother's just looked at you like you were the insane one. "As ridiculous as this may be, it's our only lead, so we might as well start with it" You quickly brought the conversation back on track.

"All right, maybe it is fairy tales," Dean made eye contact with you, "Totally messed up fairy tales. I'll tell you one thing. There's no way I'm kissing a damn frog."

You let out a chuckle before teasing, "Why not? Isn't that something you do on a regular basis?"

Dean just glared at you before giving you a small push on the shoulder. "Nah, that's more up your alley" He teased back.

Before you could try to think of a come back Sam spoke up.

"Hey check that out" Sam pointed at a white house with a lone pumpkin on the porch.

"Yeah? It's close to Halloween" Dean wrote off Sam's suspicions.

"You remember Cinderella? The pumpkin that turns into a coach and the mice that become horses" Sam elaborates, going along with the fairy tale theme.

Dean stares as his brother before commenting, "Dude could you be more gay?"

Sam glances at Dean, an insulted look crossing his face before looking away.

Dean shook his head, "Don't answer that."

You momentarily placed a hand on Sam's arm, flashing him a smile, before turning your attention back to the house. "Are we gonna check out this house, or just continue to mess around?" You commented as you began to cross the street, ready to start investigating.

The brothers glanced at each other before rushing across the street to join you. They quickly made their way past you to be the first to the house.

Not finding anything of importance on the outside, Dean pulled out his lock pick set and quickly got the door opened. With a creak Sam entered inside, followed by Dean putting away his set. You kept close and brought up the rear.

"Oh who knows, maybe you'll find your fairy godmother" Dean joked, looking at his brother with a smirk.

Sam sent Dean an annoyed look before focusing back on the task at hand. Dean started heading towards the left, while Sam went right, leaving you to go forward. You had just begun to enter another room, when a rattling sound had you pausing in your footsteps. You glanced at your two companions. With only looks, the three of you silently convened towards the right of the house, where the sound came from. On the way over Dean made a point of shutting the front door. Each of you withdrew your guns before cautiously moving into the next room.

You walked into a dining room with a large wooden table taking up most of the space. On the opposite side of the room was another doorway, presumably leading to the kitchen. Sam stayed in lead with you and Dean being close behind.

Before any of you made a lot of progress, a voice called out from the other side. "Help! I'm in here!"

Sam rushed in. Dean and you quickly followed suit. When you found yourself in the kitchen you were surprised to see a woman in a blue grey shirt handcuffed to the stove. Sam was kneeling next to her, digging in his pockets for his own lock pick set.

"Hey. It's okay. We're here, we're here" Sam tried to comfort the terrified woman.

"You have to help me. She's a lunatic" The woman spoke fast, clearly scared of being caught in her escape.

"What happened?" Dean asks, scoping out the room for any signs of another person.

"My stepmom - she just freaked out, screamed at me, beat me, chained me up" She answered with panic in her voice.

Sam had begun to pick out the right tools as he asked, " Where is she now?"

You had begun to scan around the kitchen, just feeling your adrenaline kick in making you hyper-aware of the environment. Before your eyes could return to the woman, you let out a small gasp. There in the doorway was a little girl with long black hair in a white dress.

Both the brothers turned their gaze first towards you, then followed your eyes to the girl.

The girl's eyes went wide before she turned around and walked out of the room. Dean quickly stood up from his crouch to pursuit after her. You took a moment to glance back at Sam, finding him pulling out his phone and dialing an emergency number. Trusting that Sam had the situation in the kitchen under control, you made your way to find Dean and the girl. You quietly walked into a room on the other side of the front door, just in time to catch Dean asking the girl who she was.

She pursed her lips before flickering and disappearing completely. However, in her place was a single red apple. Dean picked up the apple, examined it and then did a slight eye roll.

Soon you and Dean were down the street leaning on the Impala as an ambulance rushed by. Dean held the apple in his hand, giving it a look over. You decided to remain quiet as Dean worked through his thoughts. Soon Sam was walking across the street towards you, "Paramedics picked up Cinderella."

"That's good." Dean said raising the apple a bit higher.

"Yeah."

"So little girl, shiny red apple. I'm guessing that means something to you fairy-tale boy?"

Sam and you glanced at each other, clearly both thinking the same thing.

"You really can't figure that one out?" You asked. Dean just responded with a slight glare.

"I think it's Snow White" Sam answered his brother.

"Snow White" Dean grinned. "Oh I saw that movie." Sam and you both just glanced at each other with shock apparent on your faces. "Oh, the porn version, anyways. There was this wicked stepmother -she was wicked."

Of course Dean had seen the porn version.

"There is a wicked stepmother, and she tries to kill snow white with a poison apple" Sam informs Dean of the actual story.

"But the apple doesn't actually kill the girl" You continued.

"Yeah, puts her into a deep sleep - so deep, it's almost like she's dead" Sam finished.

"Does that mean we're looking for someone in a coma? You know someone in a deep sleep?" You guessed.

"Sounds like it" Dean agreed. The three of you piled back into the impala once again.

Soon you arrived at the hospital for the third time this case.

"You know if I had wanted to spend this much time at a hospital I would have pursued a medical degree" You said.

"Oh yeah, and what was your degree?" Dean asked.

"Psychology, with a minor in art" You replied nonchalantly.

"Psychology? Wouldn't that put you in the hospital too. You know with the crazy ones" Dean teased, while also hold a genuine curiosity.

"Not necessarily, I was hoping to have a private practice." I'll save the conversation about "crazy ones" for another time.

After your last comment, the three of you entered through the hospital doors and it was time for the FBI persona to take hold.

You quickly made your way over to the reception desk. "Welcome back detectives, what can I do for you?" The receptionist asked.

"We were wondering how many coma cases you had here?" Dean inquired.

"Well I'm not sure. I know we have a couple, but let me find someone who would know more. Follow me." The receptionist stood up from her chair, made some comments to another worker, before going passed the doors that led to one of the wards.

When you caught up with her, she was chatting with a nurse. "This is Krissy one of our head nurses. She can answer all of your questions" The receptionist introduced before taking off in the direction she came from.

"So I heard you're looking into comatose patients? Any demographic in particular?" Krissy asked turning her full attention towards the three of you.

"We were just wondering if you had any little girls in a coma." Dean said in a casual yet not to be questioned voice.

"No, sorry. We don't have any comatose little girls."

"You sure?" Sam asks.

Krissy turned her head towards Sam before answering. "Totally. It's mostly old guys, and well, Callie. She's been around since before I started here."

"Callie?" Dean prodded.

"Yeah. It's so sad. Poor Dr. Garrison - he just won't give up on her" She continued.

"Was Callie one of his patients?" Sam asked, trying to understand Krissy's statement.

"No, his daughter."

"I see. Well thank you for your time. We'll let you get back to your work" You spoke up, letting Krissy get back to her duties.

You glanced at the other two members of your party to see them sharing a glance. You understood their thoughts, and quickly asked one of the passing physicians where Callie's room was located.

Approaching Callie's room you could hear a heart monitor beeping, keeping a consistent rhythm. There was also the voice of Dr. Garrison coming from inside. As you got even closer his words became clearer, "The huntsman stepped inside, and in the bed lay the wolf. So the huntsman took a pair of scissors and cut open the wolf's belly." Well there's the connection to the Grimm fairy tales. He stopped reading as soon as the three of you entered the room. Dr. Garrison placed his bookmark inside the book before addressing your intrusion, "Detectives, can I help you?"

"We just heard that Callie is your daughter." Dean informed.

"And we wanted to say how very sorry we are" Sam continued.

"Well, uh thank you" Dr. Garrison stood up from his seat and headed towards the door, "If you'll excuse me."

"Oh we're heading this way" Dean prolonged the goodbye. He motioned for the doctor to head out first. "We'll walk with you. So how long has Callie been like that?"

"We don't mean to intrude. We can't possibly understand how hard it must be for you seeing her like this" Sam quickly covers Dean's bluntness.

"Yeah it's not easy. She's been here since she was 8 years old" Garrison informed the three of you.

8 year olds that seems to be the age the "ghost" was. So if Callie is the one behind all of this, why?

"That's when she was poisoned?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah swallowed bleach. Never figured out how she got her hands on the bottle. My wife found her, brought her to the ER here and I was on call."

"Your wife was, uh - was that Callie's stepmother?" Dean asked.

At his question Dr. Garrison stopped walking and looked directly at Dean. "Actually yes. How'd you know that?"

"Lucky guess" Dean says just giving his brother and you the shortest glance.

"Well, Julie was the only mother that Callie ever knew. My wife passed away last year, and it's just my daughter and me now" Dean and Sam shared a quick look before the doctor continued. "She's all I got left. Excuse me, I've gotta get back to work."

"Yeah, no problem" You responded letting the doctor take his leave. "So do you think Callie fits our criteria? I mean she may not be a little girl anymore, but since she's been out for so long she wouldn't know any different. Could she be our Snow White?"

"Well, you're right. It's Snow White in spades" Dean replies as the three of you begin walking back towards the exit of the hospital.

"Yep. Step-mom poisons the girl, puts her into a deep sleep. What's the motive, you think?" Sam thinks out loud.

"It could be like Mischa Barton." Dean says.

Sam and you both just look at him unclear of his thought process.

"Sixth Sense' not 'the O.C." Dean extends his thought a bit.

"What?!" both Sam and you say.

"Hey, you know fairy tales. I know movies. She played the pasty ghost. Remember the mom had that thing, you know, where you keep the kid sick so you get all the attention?" Dean finishes his thought.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, Munchausen syndrome by proxy. Huh, could be" Sam remarks with a slight smirk.

"So, say, all these years Callie's been suffering silently because nobody knows the truth about what mommy dearest did."

"And after all this time her spirit just gets angrier and angrier until it finally just starts lashing out" Sam progresses the brainstorm.

"Meanwhile, she has to listen to dad tell her these deranged stories about a rabid wolf or a cannibalistic old lady. It's enough to drive anybody nuts" Dean completes putting the puzzle pieces together.

"Okay but how are we gonna stop her? I mean Callie is stuck here. Her father's keeping her body alive" Sam says.

"That does make it a bit hard to burn the bones."

**AN:** So so sorry for the super late update. . Life has been a bit chaotic recently. Although things are starting to settle down. I also lost some inspiration for this story. Let me know what you think. What you would like to see in the upcoming chapters. Thanks for the support!


	15. Fighting the Bad Wolf

Right as the three of you were about walk through the hospital doors and leave, a gurney was being rushed in. It held an older woman with serious injuries. You moved out of the way to let it pass before casually walking after it.

"Hey what's the status?" A doctor that had just rushed out asked the group pushing the gurney.

"72-year-old female. Sustained multiple lacerations and puncture wounds. B.P. is 80 over 40 and falling. Sinus Tachycardia" One of the people pushing the gurney responded.

"Is that a bite?" The doctor asked looking at one of the larger wounds on her neck.

"Looks like she was mauled by a mad dog or maybe a wolf" The same paramedic inferred.

"What was the last story Dr. Garrison was reading Callie?" Dean asked Sam and you.

"Little Red Riding Hood" You replied before Sam had a chance.

Sam approached one of the paramedics, flashed his badge and addressed him, " Excuse me, was she the only victim?"

"She was found by the side of the road. Barely alive. Alone."

At this statement Dean stepped closer and made himself part of the conversation as well. "We need to find her next of kin."

The EMT glanced through the papers he held in his hands before saying, "She has a granddaughter."

"Do you have an address?" Dean questioned.

The responder took out a piece of paper from his small pile and handed it over to Dean.

"Thank you" Dean said.

"Yeah, thanks" Sam mirrored.

Then the two brothers walked away, meeting you back at your spot where you were waiting. Before you could make any comments or inquiries, Dean took control.

"You find a way to stop Callie, alright" Dean ordered Sam.

"What about you?" Sam replied.

"I'm gonna go stop the big bad wolf… which is the weirdest thing I've ever said" Dean commented before walking away towards the exit.

"Wait, let me come with" You caught up to Dean.

Dean briefly glanced back at you, "No way."

"Come on. It would be more useful for you to have back up, since we don't know how strong this 'bad wolf' is. Sam can figure out how to stop Callie faster, without having me tag along. I would stay and stop Callie, but I don't have as much experience as you two. It would be more beneficial for me to tag along. Besides it's little red riding hood. So, if you're so adamant about me not fighting, I'll make sure she gets out safely."

The eldest winchester stopped in his tracks and turned to look at you, then his brother. Sam gave a brief nod of acknowledgement. "Y/N, just be careful okay?"

"Fine" Dean complied, "But you do exactly what I tell you to."

"Of course" You answered, while internally rolling your eyes. _I'm not a child, I can do this. It's like they have no faith in their capability to train someone._

In no time at all, Dean and you were pulled outside of the house. You both got out and quickly approached the house. Once you stepped onto the porch you pulled out your gun, keeping it low. Dean tried opening the door, only to find it locked. Instead of wasting time by picking the lock, he kicked the door wide open. He raised his gun then signaled for you to enter as well.

Dean led the way, first heading towards the front room, before glancing up the stairs. You glanced into another room before Dean turned around and shut the front door. If they didn't know we were here before, they definitely do now. The both of you walked into the living room still looking for any signs of the "bad wolf." As soon as you entered, you saw a young girl in a red coat hiding behind a small end table. She had blood on her face, clearly she was injured.

The two of you walked to her, continue to scan the area. You crouched down to her level, while dean stayed standing, keeping guard.

"Are you okay?" You asked trying to figure out how dire the situation was.

"Yeah" she replied. Then her eyes grew wide as she looked behind you and let out a scream.

Dean rapidly turned around facing a man holding a gun. The man moved forward and attempted to punch Dean, but Dean deflected it. While the two men were struggling, each trying to disarm the other, you leaned closer to the girl and whispered in her ear, "Alright I want you to stay low and follow me. I'm going to get you out of her."

She nodded her head and kept her fearful eyes on you waiting for your actions. You grabbed one of her hands and slowly stepped towards the other side of the room. Once you reached the other wall you pulled on her arm a bit more to move her to your other side. From there you briskly made your way back across the living room into the front room. As soon as you reached the front door, you heard a loud crash from the other room. Feeling worried about Dean, you felt yourself wanting to return to the fight, but you knew you needed to get the girl to safety, so you pushed on.

Once you were outside the house, you made sure to head down the block before pausing. "Alright, so I don't know how to say this, so I'm just gonna go ahead and come out with it, but your grandma was also attacked and she's in the hospital right now. Do you have anyone else you can stay with right now?"

"Yeah, my friend Ashley lives just down the block. Her and her mom are practically like family."

"Well then let's get you there, and they can take care of you. Lead the way" You directed.

Shortly after the girl was safe with her friend, who you had informed of the situation. Before you left the mother made a point of calling the cops in order to report it. You ran back as fast as you could to the house to see if you could do anymore to help out Dean. Upon re-entrance of the living room, you could see Dean was at a disadvantage. He'd been pushed down onto the floor, and was clearly struggling to get back on his feet.

"Hey! Over here!" You shouted hoping to give Dean a moment more to gather his strength and bearings. The man turned his attention towards you, and all of a sudden you had a large mass of angry energy heading towards you. You quickly dodged his motions although he managed to knock your gun right out of your hands. Before you could move to dodge another attack, a piercing pain went through your side as you fell to the ground. Out of your blurry eyes, you saw Dean grab a pair of scissors and launch himself back into the battle, effectively taking the attention away from you.

While they fought, and you began to get back to your feet, you saw Callie's spirit flicker into the room. She just stood there watching the entire thing take place. You understood what Miss Watson had meant when she said it was strange to see her there. A little girl in a white dress watching two men beat the crap outta each other wasn't something you'd ever thought you would see. She quickly flickered out, just as you gained your ground. Not having Callie to distract you, your eyesight fell onto Dean who was currently pinned to the ground, the pair of scissors pretty close to his neck.

Without hesitation, you rushed over to the two men and landed a kick into the "wolf's" shoulders, successfully knocking him off kilter. It was just the advantage Dean needed to get some more momentum. However, it didn't last long as once again your body met with the floor as your feet were knocked out from under you. Dean followed shortly after. The man sized the two of you up before kneeling over Dean with the scissors once again coming close to Dean's arteries.

You rolled onto your feet and shoved the man off of Dean. Dean snatched the scissors from the other man and flipped him on his back before punching him, and then proceeding to raise the scissor in preparation to stab.

"Whoa, stop! Whoa, whoa. Where - where am I? What's going on?" The man pinned to the floor asked. His face had lost all of it's determined anger and instead was replaced by fear and confusion. Dean lowered his arms and threw the scissors off the the side and got up.

Soon after the authorities arrived and took away the man. I hope it's not too hard on him, it's not like it was truly his fault to hurt those people.

"Hey, Y/N. Nice work" Dean complimented before heading out the door towards Baby.

_Finally I proved myself to Dean._ You let yourself grin for a moment before trailing after. Back at the hospital, Dean and you caught up with Sam and Dr. Garrison. Sam briefly explained what had happened on his end of this whole case.

"And the girl's okay?" Dr. Garrison asked you and Dean.

Both of you just nodded as a response.

"So It's really over" The doctor sighed, looking down at the floor.

"Yeah. all thanks to you" Sam spoke trying to give some comfort to the man.

"Callie was the most important thing in my life, but I should have let her go a long time ago" Dr. Garrison reflected.

There was a moment's pause before Dean said, "See you around, doc."

"I sure hope not" Garrison chuckled nervously, before walking away.

"You know what he said. Some good advice." Dean looked at his brother intently.

"Is that what you want me to do? Just let you go?" Sam stared at Dean, sounding a bit frustrated, yet sad.

Dean glanced at Sam, before walking away.

You looked up at Sam, seeing the conflict on his face. You carefully reached out and took his hand. Sam looked down at the pair of your hands before his gaze moved towards your eyes. He gave you a small smile before his face went back to frustration.

"Mind if I ask what that was all about? Maybe it would be helpful to talk about it." You pried. _Does it have anything to do with the deal Dean made?_

He let out a sigh. "I guess it's alright. Especially since you're becoming so close to us." Sam pulled your hand leading you out of the hospital and leisurely began walking down the street with no apparent destination in mind.

"You see, a while ago some things happened that ended up killing me."

"But you're here, right now." You said looking into Sam's eyes trying to pull the meaning from him.

"It's a bit complicated, but my brother ended up making a crossroad deal with a demon to bring me back. In exchange, he gave up his soul. He has a year until the demon comes to claim it" Sam explained.

"Whoa, that's a lot to take in. I'm sorry to hear about that. Is there anyway to break the deal?"

"Nothing, for sure yet. According to Dean, if we mess with it, then I die. But there has to be someway to break it. Dean doesn't seem to care about even trying to figure out a way" Sam's voice turned to anger.

"Wait?! You die, if the deal breaks?" You asked looking up at Sam. He just nodded. "Well I get that you want to help your brother, but maybe you shouldn't rush into anything until you know for sure. I mean I don't want to lose you if something goes wrong. You're the one thing that has felt right since my roommate's murder."

Sam looked in your eyes, before pulling you into his chest and holding you close. "I know, I feel the same way since- well since my ex. I'm not going to give up on my brother, but I'll be more cautious."

"Thanks" You said, then pulled away just enough to reach up on your tiptoes to give him a kiss.


	16. Conflict, Bella, and Ghost Ships

In the middle of the night you found yourself wide awake. You glanced at the clock, the red 5:30 blaring in your eyes. You groaned not wanting to believe how early it was. You turned around facing the other way, and closed your eyes in an attempt to chase the remainder of your sleep. Ten minutes passed, and you gave up. You rose yourself to a sitting position and glanced at your phone. Not pleased with the hour it was, you found little comfort in the entertainment your phone provided.

You rolled out of bed and moved over to the table and sat down staring out the window at the fairly empty parking lot. Just when you thought you might be getting bored enough to fall asleep, you saw a figure walking towards your wing of the motel. As they rushed closer, it was clear that the figure was that of one Sam Winchester. _What's he doing in the middle of the night?_ You stirred in your seat with the intention to go greet him, but before you could even stand, you heard the door to Dean's motel room shutting quietly. _Should I go knock and see if Sam wants to talk?_ Figuring Dean was most likely still asleep you decided you could wait a couple more hours to catch up with Sam. You trudged your way back to the bed, grabbing your laptop on the way. Eventually the comfort of one of your favorite shows lulled you back to a light slumber.

A knocking rustled you from your rest. "Hey Y/N, I brought you some coffee" Sam's voice wafted in from the other side of the door. You rubbed your eyes and stretched your arms before responding.

"Be right there." You moved your legs to the side being careful to avoid knocking your computer off the bed.. Opening the door you were greeted by the sight of a smiling Sam holding two cups of warm coffee. "Good morning," You greeted, rising on your toes and giving him a slight peck to the corner of his mouth. "Come on in. I'm just gonna go and get dressed real quick."

Sam grinned and followed you into the room. He made his way to the small table and sat down, while you grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from your bag. You made your way into the bathroom, got dressed and took a moment to make yourself presentable. After applying the last bits of your makeup, you went back out and joined Sam at the table finally accepting the coffee he grabbed you.

"You seem to be fully awake. Been having a good morning?" You asked.

"Yeah. It's been alright. Couldn't sleep that much. Found a potential case though" He replied.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" You inquired.

"Well in Sea Pines, Massachusetts a girl was found dead in the shower. The coroner's report identified cause of death as drowning."

"What makes you think it's our type of case, and not just a freak accident?"

"I did a little more research into the town, and get this, every 37 years there are accounts of people seeing a ship that disappears, and then a rash of dry land drownings."

"I'd say that's probably worth looking into. What do you say we let Dean sleep for a bit longer before dragging him out of bed though."

"Yeah."

"Since you were up so early, did you do anything else?" You pried hoping to hint about his re-appearance last night.

"No. Just slept and researched this case. I wasn't up for too much longer" Sam replied his eyes only slightly shifting down for a moment.

"Didn't get bored and go for a little stroll or anything?" You continued hoping it would possibly remind him of another activity he might have forgotten about.

"No. Why?"

"Just wondering. If I was awake super early, I think I'd get bored in the motel room and want a bit of fresh air or movement" You answered letting it go. _If he doesn't want to share what he was doing, then that's fine by me. I'm going to keep an eye on it and see what else he may be hiding from me._

"Yeah I used to be that way. But I guess the researching has just become a part of my life that I'm adjusted to it."

After that you managed to relax a bit wondering if Sam would ever let you know what he was up to. The two of you chatted a bit longer before deciding it was time to rouse Dean and get going.

It had been a pretty silent car ride for the most part. Although you could feel a layer of tension growing the more distance you put between you and the motel. You were about to suggest to put on some tunes, when Dean spoke.

"So I've been waiting since Maple Springs. You got something to tell me?" Dean glanced at his brother.

You watched as Sam looked both ways before replying, "It's not your birthday."

"No," Dean said with a tense tone to his voice.

Sam looked around trying to come up with something. "Happy Purim? Dude, I don't know. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"There's a bullet missing from the colt! You want to tell me how that happened?" Dean wasted no time in responding.

"Mmmm hhhm" Sam muttered a no.

"I know it wasn't me. Pretty confident it wasn't Y/N, so unless you were shooting at some incredibly evil cans..."

"Dean.." Sam tried to begin.

"You went after her, didn't you?! The crossroads demon. After I told you not to!"

_Is that what he was up to last night? Trying to save his brother from his deal, even after telling you he wouldn't do anything reckless?_

"Yea, well…" The words slipped out of Sam's mouth.

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" Dean's anger and worry mirrored yours.

"I didn't" Sam replied in a somewhat smart alec way.

"And you shot her" Dean seemed to calm down.

"She was a smartass" Sam replied casually.

"So what? Does that mean I'm out of my deal?" Dean seemed genuinely curious and maybe even slightly hopeful.

"Don't you think I might have mentioned that little fact, Dean?"

Dean rolled his eyes and focused on driving.

"No. Someone else holds the contract" Sam completed the thought.

"Who?"

"She wouldn't say."

"Well we should find out who. Of course our best lead would be the crossroads demon. Oh wait a minute.." Dean's anger began to rise once again.

"That's not funny" Sam started to get angry.

"No it's not! It was a stupid freaking risk, and you shouldn't have done it" Dean was full on yelling at this point.

"I shouldn't have done it? You're my brother, Dean. And no matter what you do, I'm gonna try and save you. And I'm sure as hell not gonna apologize for it, all right?"

Dean just glanced at Sam before turning his full attention back to the road. Sam turned and kept his eyes looking outside the passenger window. The rest of the ride felt awkward to say the least. After what felt like a extremely long time the impala pulled into a rest stop, only long enough for the three of you to change into your agent outfits. About 40 minutes later you had arrived at the house of the case. It didn't take long before you were welcomed in and already prying into the details.

"But I don't understand. I already went over all this with the other detectives" The aunt of the victim spoke.

"Right, yes" Dean began, "but, see, we're with the sheriff's department. Not the police department - different departments."

"So Mrs. Case…" Sam tried to start the interview.

"Please. Ms. Case" She interrupted, before looking Sam up and down and letting a small grin show.

Had it been anyone else blatantly hitting on Sam, you might have been jealous. However, seeing how awkward it made him, you couldn't help but find it humorous instead. With a slight glance at Dean, you saw that he was shocked before he smiled at the hilarity.

"Okay. Um, Ms. Case, um" Sam tried to continue without letting her know how awkward it made him feel. You were the one who found your niece, correct?"

"I came home. She was in the shower" Ms. Case's eyes finally left Sam's body and were pointed instead at the floor.

"Drowned" Dean commented.

"So the coroner says. Now you tell me how can someone drown in the shower?"

The three of you just looked at each other not giving her an answer. Although, what answer could you give, she had a point.

"How would you describe Sheila's behavior in the days before her death? I mean did she seem frightened? Maybe she said something out of the ordinary?" Sam continued on with the interview.

Ms. Case looked up at Sam, then at you and Dean. "Wait a minute. You're working with Alex, aren't you?"

"Yep. Absolutely" Dean chuckled, "Alex and us, we're like this..." Dean crossed his finger to make his point.

"Why didn't you say so?! Alex has been such a comfort" Ms. Case smiled. Then she looked back at the three of you, "But I'm sorry. I thought the case was solved."

"Well, no. No, not yet" Sam answered her.

"I see" Ms. Case said, looking back at the ground.

"So anyways, we were talking about your niece" Sam prompted.

"Well yes. Sheila mentioned something quite strange before she died. She said she saw a boat."

"A boat?" Dean questioned.

"Yes. One minute it was there, then it was gone. It just disappeared right before her eyes. You think it could be a ghost ship?"

The two brothers looked at each other, while you looked at them. In your training they never had mentioned anything else being a ghost besides humans. _Is it possible for there to be ghost objects? Or is it somehow related to a person?_

"Alex thinks it could be a ghost ship" Ms. Case continued.

"Well uh" Sam let out a nervous laugh, "could be."

"Well, let me know if there's anything else I can do for you" Ms. Case looked directly at Sam. She reached out an arm and placed her hand on one of his, then casually began stroking a finger. "Anything at all."

_Well that's creepy_. Sam nodded his head before looking at you and Dean for an escape out of this situation. Dean cleared his throat.

"Well we really must be going. Time to catch up with Alex and bounce around ideas" You spoke up for the first time, since being in the house. Ms. Case removed her hand from Sam's before letting you all go.

You were enjoying the sights of the pier ignoring the events that just took place. Although Dean didn't seem to have the same mindset.

"What a crazy old broad" He reflected.

"Why? Because she believes in ghosts?" Sam answered, obviously trying to move past the rest of the meeting.

"Haha look at you. Sticking up for your girlfriend. You cougar hound" Dean teased.

"Hey!" You shouted. "Don't be giving him any ideas now!" You joked.

"Bite me" Sam retorted.

"Not if she bites you first" Dean grinned, "So who's this Alex? We got another player in town?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Doesn't change our job" Sam brought the dialogue back to the case at hand.

"And we're thinking ghost ship, right?" Dean confirmed.

"Is that really a thing?" You asked, intrigued.

"Yeah. It's not the first one that's been sighted around here, either" Sam informed.

"Really?" Dean inquired.

"Yeah, every 37 years, like clockwork, reports of a vanishing three-mast clipper ship out in the bay. And every 37 years, a rash of weirdo, dry-land drownings." Sam kept going.

Oh, so when Sam said people see a ship disappear he literally meant vanishing.

"So whatever's happening is just getting started" Dean said.

"Yeah."

"What's the lore?"

"Well, there are apparitions of old wrecks sighted all over the world. _The S.S. Violet, The Griffin, The Flying Dutchman_\- almost all of them are death omens" Sam lectured.

"So what happens is, you see the ship and then a few hours later, you pucker up and kiss your ass goodbye?" Dean asked making sure he understood.

"Basically."

"What's the next step?"

"Got to I.D. the boat."

"That shouldn't be too hard. I mean, how many three-mast clipper ships have wrecked off the coast?" Dean asked.

"Actually probably quite a few" You chimed in.

"Yeah, I checked that too. Y/N is right. Over 150" Sam answered.

"Wow" Dean looked surprised.

"Yeah."

"Crap."

"I'd say. Guess we got some work cut out for us" You observed.

"Mm-hmm" Sam answered, placing his arm around your shoulders. The three of you made your way up the stairs back to the street, where Dean had parked the Impala. Once you had cleared the stairs, there was clearly something wrong. The Impala wasn't there.

"This is where we parked the car, right?" Dean asked looking back at the two of you.

"I thought so" Sam said.

"Yeah, it was" You answered picking up on Dean's worry. You stepped closer to the curb and looked down the street, just to be sure.

"Where's my car?" Dean asked, a panicked look on his face.

"Did you feed the meter?" Sam asked trying to remain the voice of reason.

"Yes, I fed the meter. Sam, where's my car?! Somebody stole my car!" Dean was furious, as he turned around and freaked out.

"Hey, hey hey, Dean calm down" Sam attempted to reach through to his brother

"I am calmed down! Somebody stole my ca-" Dean began to hyperventilate.

"Whoa Dean. It's going to be alright. Take some deep breaths then we'll figure out what the hell happened" You ran over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The '67 impala? Was that yours?" A voice came from behind you. You turned to see a woman crossing the street, clearly taunting the three of you.

"Bella" Sam acknowledged.

"I'm sorry. I had that car towed" Bella nonchalantly mentioned with a grin on her face.

"You what?!" Dean screamed.

"Well, it was in a tow-away zone" She continued unfazed by Dean's reaction.

"No, it wasn't!" Dean defended.

"It was when I finished with it" Bella smirked.

"What the hell are you even doing here?" Dean sneered.

"A little yachting" Bella answered as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"You're Alex" Sam connected the dots, "you're working with that old lady."

"Gert's a dear old friend" Bella played off.

"Yeah right, what's your angle?" Dean inquired.

"There's no angle. There's a lot of lovely old women, like Gert, up and down the eastern seaboard. I sell them charms, I perform seances so they can commune with their dead cats" She explained.

"And let me guess, it's all a con. None of it's real" Dean said.

"Just another way for you to fill your own pockets" You commented.

"The comfort I provide them is very real" Bella mockingly defended her lifestyle. Then she turned, ready to walk away.

"How do you sleep at night?" Sam asked, a look of disgust on his face.

"On silk sheets, rolling naked in money. Really, Sam, I'd expect the attitude from him. But you?" She instigated.

"You shot me" Sam reminded.

"I barely grazed you" She responded. "Cute. But a bit of a drama queen, yeah?" She asked both you and Dean.

"You do know what's going on around here. This ghost ship thing, it is real" Dean informed.

"I'm aware. Thanks for telling Gert the case wasn't solved by the way" She finally seemed upset.

"It isn't" You replied.

"She didn't know that. Now the old bag's stopped payment and she's demanding some real answers." Bella sighed before continuing, "Look, just stay out of my way before you cause any more trouble. I'd get to that car if I were you. Before they find the arsenal in the trunk. Ciao." She turned and walked away going back to her business.

"Can I shoot her?" Dean thought out loud.

Sam looked like he considered it before he answered, "Not in public."

"She gets on my nerves! Do you think she ever thinks of anyone other than herself?" You spoke your mind.

"I'm not sure" Sam replied. Then the three of you were headed off to the impound lot to retrieve Baby. With a flash of the badge it was quickly retrieved without any fuss.

The next morning the three of you went out to have some breakfast at one of the local cafes. Sam had brought his laptop along, wanting to be as informed about this case as possible. While Sam focused on even more research Dean and you took a break and enjoyed your breakfast.

"Is there anything better than having bacon for breakfast?" You addressed Dean as you threw another piece in your mouth.

"Not really, unless you add some donuts" Dean replied, shoveling some more of his own meal in.

"Yeah. Donuts are pretty good too, but I'm all about the bacon when it comes to breakfast food."

"That's fair" Dean commented before continuing to wolf down the remainder of his breakfast.

"What's your favorite breakfast food, Sam?" You asked trying to bring your boyfriend into the conversation. When he didn't react you decided to joke a bit with Dean. "He doesn't really notice what's going on around him when he's researching, does he?"

"Nope" Dean replied.

"Do you want to see if we can get him to notice something other than the work?" You asked a plot brewing in your mind.

"What do you have in mind?" Dean inquired, clearly game for whatever it was.

"I was thinking maybe we just have the most out there conversation and see how long it takes him to notice" You suggested.

Dean grinned and began conversing about random topics such as aliens. You giggled and then attempted to keep a straight face as you played along. After about a minute of nonsense, both Dean and you were keeping it going with straight faces. You were about to stop seeing as it still had no impact on Sam, when he spoke up.

"So get this..." Sam began.

Dean and you fell into a fit of laughter, realizing that he still hadn't even noticed what was going on right next to him.

"What? What's so funny?" Sam tried to interject, causing Dean and you to laugh even louder. After another minute or so, you and Dean finally calmed down. "Would anyone like to explain what that was all about?" Sam asked.

"It's nothing. Just tell us what you found out" You replied patting Sam on the shoulder.

"There's been another incident. I think we should head there and see if we can figure anything out" Sam informed.

"Alright, let's roll" Dean said sliding out of his seat. Sam and you followed.

When you arrived at the scene of the "accident" it was clear the local police were wrapping up. However, there was a familiar face in the middle of it all, interrogating the victim's brother. The three of you decided she needed to leave and take your turn talking to the brother, Mr. Warren. As you approached you could hear the end of his statement.

"No the police said that he drowned, but I do-don't understand how.." Mr. Warren spoke his voice breaking on the words.

"I am so sorry for your loss, Mr. Warren. Now, if you could just tell me one more time about the ship your brother saw" Bella interrupted him.

"Ma'am, I think this man's been through quite enough" Dean flashed his badge before continuing, "You should go."

"But I just have a few more questions" Bella argued.

"No you don't" Sam said with a serious intention.

"Thank you for your time" Bella said before storming away.

"Sorry you had to deal with that. They're like roaches" Dean remarked, emphasising the word "roaches."

"So we heard you say, your brother saw a ship?" Sam dived right in.

"Yeah that's right" Mr. Warren answered.

"Did he tell you what it looked like?" Dean inquired.

"It was, uh… like the old yankee clippers. A smuggling vessel. The rakish topsail, a barkentine rigging. Angel figurehead on the bow" He described.

"You saw it as well, didn't you?" You asked, realizing his descriptions were too detailed for them to be from anyone else.

"That's right. My brother and I were night diving when we saw it" He replied.

The three of you glanced at each other briefly. You glanced over and saw Bella chatting with some of the police officers and pointing in your direction. You slightly nudged Sam gaining his attention.

Sam cleared his throat and nudged dean before saying, "Alright. Well, we'll be in touch."

"Thank you" Dean acknowledged.

You just nodded at Mr. Warren before walking after the brothers back to the Impala.

"So what's the game plan?" You inquired.

"He saw the ship so that means we need to stay here and try to protect him" Sam confirmed the thoughts you had.

"Maybe one of us should go and try to identify the ship based on the new descriptions we just received," You suggested.

"You know that might not be a bad idea" Sam agreed.

"Maybe I should go since you two are more trained" You offered.

"Sounds good" Dean consented. Having reached the impala you helped Dean and Sam begin to get the shotguns ready with loaded salt rounds.

"I see you got your car back" Bella announced her arrival.

"You really want to come near me when I got a loaded gun in my hands?" Dean asked threateningly.

"Now , now. Mind your blood pressure. Why are you even still here? You have enough to ID the boat?" Bella inquired.

"That guy back there saw the ship" Sam said.

"Yeah? And?" Bella continued.

"And he's going to die, so we have to save him" Sam explained like it was a given.

"How sweet" Bella commented.

"You think this is funny?" Dean turned on her.

"He's cannon fodder. He can't be saved in time. And you know it" She remarked.

The brothers shook their heads and turned their backs towards Bella. "Even if that were true, we've got to try" You rebutted.

"Yeah, see, we have souls, so we're gonna try" Dean said.

"Yeah, well I'm actually gonna find the ship and put an end to this. But you have fun" Bella sneered.

Sam let out a giant sigh.

"Hey Bella, how'd you get like this, huh? What, did daddy not give you enough hugs or something?" Dean taunted.

"I don't know. Your daddy give you enough?" Bella fired back.

Dean grinned and nodded slightly, but maintained eye contact with her.

"Don't you dare look down your nose at me. You're not better than I am" She defended herself.

"We help people" Dean argued.

"Come on. You do this out of vengeance and obsession. You're a stones throw from being a serial killer. Whereas I, on the other hand, I get paid to do a job and I do it. So you tell me- which is healthier?"

"Bella, why don't you just leave? We've got work to do" Sam butted in.

"Yeah. You're 0 for 2. Bang-up job so far" She remarked before walking away.

"Well I'd say we should get to it. If you just want to drop me off in the middle of town, I'll spend some time at the library and museums to see if I can ID the ship" You broke the silence.

"Right, plus we should change out of this gear into something a bit easier to hunt in" Sam remarked.

After a speedy stop at the house the three of you were squatting at, you found yourself alone in the middle of town. You decided you would start at the library and see what you could find. Scanning book after book, you realized you weren't going to make much progress this way. The majority of the books and articles were text based or only photos of the main ships of history. A new approach was needed to get to the bottom of this mystery.

You walked back out and made your way to the pier enjoying the view of the ocean and all the different boats docked. You'd always enjoyed the ocean and enjoyed swimming when you had the chance. Maybe before we head out of this town I can convince the boys for a mini-vacation.

The sun was beginning to set as you continued making your way along the pier. I wonder how it's going for Sam and Dean. Hopefully it'll all go well. You were brought out of your thoughts by a sign reading _Sea Pines Museum_. Figuring it would be a better place to start you quickly made your way there, wanting to check it out before they closed. After paying a 15 dollar admission price, and hearing when they were closing from five different people, you were inside looking for the ship Mr. Warren described. You were scanning all the exhibits quickly when you finally saw a collection of different three mast ships. Heading in that direction you glanced at the first one with no luck. Then you moved to another one. It still didn't match the description you had. You glanced at your watch, two more minutes until closing. You turned to look at the third ship. Upon closer inspection, you saw that it matched all of the details Mr. Warren had said. The _Espírito Santo_. Knowing you didn't have any more time to read the description of the exhibit you quickly took a picture of the description before someone came along to escort you outside.

Feeling successful in your endeavours, you let yourself relax a bit. It was then that you noticed how hungry you were feeling. Knowing that Sam and Dean would probably be hungry after they finished, you shot Sam a text asking what they would want for dinner. You walked your way to a small diner and order yourself a burger while waiting for their reply. Just as you were about to begin reading through the pictures you took, Sam responded with their requests. The waitress came back around and you placed the orders to go.

After you finished your meal, you made you way back to the house you were staying at. You placed the brothers' food on the table and sat down on the couch pulling out your phone and your laptop. Finally it was time to see what you could uncover about the _Espírito Santo_. You glanced at your phone and quickly read through the small amount of information it provided. _The Espírito Santo was a three-masted clipper that served as a merchant ship during the mid-19th century. _Besides that vague information this particular description didn't provide much else for you to go off of. Probably would have needed to read more of the surrounding exhibits to truly learn more about the history. _Luckily that's where google comes in._

Just as you typed in your search you heard the sound of somebody messing with the door handle. Thinking it was just the brothers, but also having learned to not assume anything, you shut your laptop and kept your eyes focused on high alert. As soon as the door opened it revealed the two Winchesters looking worn out.

"I take it, it didn't go so well" You commented, standing up from your seat.

"No" Sam replied, discouraged.

"I'm sorry. However, I got you guys some food, and I was able to identify the ship" You remarked, hoping it would change their moods at least a little.

"Thanks" Dean answered digging into his burger.

"Yeah thanks. You found the ship?" Sam asked bringing his food to come over and sit next to you.

"Yeah. It's the _Espírito Santo_."

"Know anything about it?" Sam pried, taking a bite of his meal.

"Not really. I found it in a museum right before closing, and haven't been able to do too much research yet" You replied.

"It's late I say the research can wait until tomorrow" Dean said before heading up the stairs presumably off to bed.

"You doing okay?" You asked Sam noticing his still seemed discouraged.

"Yeah. Sort of. It just feels like I can't save anyone, anymore" He commented.

"Hey don't get down on yourself. You do great work, I mean you saved me" You spoke looking into his hazel eyes.

Sam smiled at you before looking back at his empty meal container. You stood up from your seat and grabbed his hand. "Anyways it's late and it's time for some sleep. I can't guarantee anything, but I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning" You said while pulling Sam upstairs behind you.

Once you reached "your" room, Sam spoke, "How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?"

"I dunno. How did I get to have you in my life" You replied pulling him down for a kiss. He reacted by wrapping his arms around you and pulling you in closer. After a moment longer, you pulled away from each other. "Stay with me" You suggested, turning your eyes to the floor in embarrassment.

"Are you sure?" He seeked confirmation.

"Yes" You replied, and pulled him into the room. The two of you lied down in the sleeping bag just holding each other close. It didn't take long before you dozed off into a deep slumber.

The next morning you woke up wrapped comfortably in Sam's arms. You smiled as you turned to see Sam was also waking up. "Good morning" You greeted, giving Sam a quick peck.

"Morning" He replied starting to stretch out his long arms. "Thanks for last night, Y/N."

"Well it was pretty nice on my end too" You answered beginning to stretch out yourself. After that you both leisurely got out of bed and went about your separate routines to get ready for the day. Soon you were both down stairs with a nice cup of coffee starting to research more into the case. Dean joined you in just a few minutes more.

The morning went by contently as all three of you read and searched through different texts trying to fully undercover how to stop what was going on here. The silence was broken by a knock at the door. You glanced at Sam, then Dean wondering who would be at the door. You watched as Dean grabbed his gun and carefully approached the door. He opened the peep hole, rolled his eyes and opened up the door.

"Dear God...Are you actually squatting? Charming" Bella made her way inside. "So how did things go last night with Peter?"

Nobody made any comments in reply.

"That well, huh?" Bella continued.

"If you say I told you so, I swear to God, I'll start swinging" Dean remarked stepping closer to the table and couch.

"Look, I think the three of us should have a heart to heart" Bella began.

"That's assuming you have a heart" Dean snapped back.

"Dean please, I'm sorry about what I said before, okay? I come bearing gifts" She responded swiftly. You couldn't help to think that she was up to something.

"Such as?" Sam inquired.

"I've ID'd the ship" Bella says while unzipping her briefcase.

"The _Espírito Santo_. A merchant ship used in the mid 19th century" You interrupted with a small smirk thrown in her direction.

"Yes," She looked a bit surprised that you knew this already. "It's got quite a colorful history" She began looking to see if you would interrupt her again. Seeing no motion to do so she continued. "In 1859, a sailor was accused of treason. He was tried aboard ship in a kangaroo court and hanged. He was 37."

"Which would explain the 37-year cycles" Sam inferenced.

"Aren't you a sharp tack? There's a photo of him somewhere," She rifles through her papers before finding the right one, "here."

"Isn't that the customer we saw last night?" Dean asks Sam.

"You saw him?" Bella sounds intrigued.

"Yeah, that's him. Except he was missing a hand" Dean confirms.

"His right hand" Bella informs.

"How did you know?" Sam sounds surprised.

"The sailor's body was cremated, but not before they cut off his hand to make a hand of glory" Bella said.

"A hand of glory? I think I got one of those at the end of my thai massage last week" Dean joked.

"Dean, the right hand of a hanged man is a serious occult object. It's very powerful" Sam said annoyed at his brother's antics.

"So they say" Bella remarks.

"And officially counts as remains" Dean brings it back to the reason you were here.

"But still none of this explains why the ghost is choosing these victims" Sam thought out loud.

"I'll tell you why. Who cares? Find the hand, burn it, and stop the bloody thing" Bella snarked.

"I don't get it. Why are you telling us all this?" Dean raised his suspicions.

"Because I know exactly where the hand is" She replied proudly.

"Where?" Dean asked.

"At the _Sea Pines Museum_. It's a macabre bit of maritime history. But I need help."_ If only I had spent more time in that museum yesterday, I probably ,would have found it._

"What kind of help?" Sam asked unsure of her motives.


	17. What's a Party without Drama?

**AN:** Sorry it took so long for me to update this story. Life has been a whirlwind of work. I also really lost motivation for this chapter and started to not like it. Any feedback you have would be super helpful!

That evening the three of you were getting dressed to attend the charity ball being held at the Sea Pines Museum. Bella thought it would be easiest if all of you could attend as guest in order to increase the chances of sneaking away to snag the hand of glory. This plan sounded great and if nothing else like a lot of fun. There was just one thing that bothered you about it, Sam was to be Gertrude's date for the entirety of the evening. With Gertrude's invite the four of you were allowed to attend without any suspicions.

So there you were putting on a blue cocktail dress that fanned out a bit landing just below your knees. Knowing to be prepared for anything though, you threw on a pair of shorts underneath. Although you weren't one for dressing up all the time, you had to admit it was nice every once in awhile. You also couldn't wait to see what the Winchesters would look like, especially the tall one. Just as you were applying the final touches to your hair, a quiet knock had you turning towards the door. You were breathless at the sight standing before you. Sam was casually leaning on the door frame sporting a black tux with a bowtie. You'd always had thought he was handsome but tonight he was exceptionally handsome. _Must be something about the tux, or the bow tie._

"You look lovely" Sam commented clearly stunned by your appearance.

"You don't look to bad yourself either, handsome" You greeted stepping towards him.

"You think?" He questioned glancing down at his outfit.

"Hmm mmm" You answered. "And what do you think?" You asked fanning your arms out showing off your dress.

"It suits you perfectly" Sam complimented, before grabbing your hands and pulling you into him. You reached up on your tiptoes and pulled him down for a kiss. When you pulled away from his lips you settled your head on his chest enjoying his closeness.

"I wish you didn't have to be spending the whole night with Ms. Case" You spoke up.

"Believe me. I'd rather not either" He replied. You both just stood there for a moment taking comfort in the other's presence. "Well it's about time for me to go and pick up my date" Sam broke the silence a look of irritation and disgust coming across his face.

"I guess so" You sighed, "I'll see you soon." You gave him one last squeeze before watching him walk out the door. Hearing the front door close, you went back to finishing your hair and applying your makeup. Before heading downstairs, you decided you would check in on Dean and see how he was doing with getting ready. You knocked on the door before Dean let you in.

"I can't get this fricken tie tied" Dean exclaimed.

"I may not have a whole lot of experience, but that's why there's google" You replied, turning back out the door to go grab your laptop. It didn't take long for you to find a video that seemed easy enough to follow. Just as you began to create the bow, Bella's voice made it's way up to you.

"What is taking so long? Sam's already halfway there... with his date" Bella complained.

"I'm so not okay with this" Dean answered Bella. You glanced up and saw a look of discomfort on Dean's face clearly not enjoying his attire for the night.

"What are you, a woman? Come down already, and bring Y/N with you" Bella retorted.

You rolled your eyes before finally getting Dean's tie looking right. "Well shall we?" You asked, motioning for Dean to go first. Dean just clenched his jaw before heading to meet with Bella. Watching Dean go down the stairs you couldn't help but notice how attractive the tux made him look. Glancing towards Bella, you could see she had the same thought process.

Once you joined the two of them downstairs, you watched as Dean spread his arms to the side. "Alright. Get it out. I look ridiculous" Dean exasperated.

"Not exactly the word I'd use" Bella answered.

"The complete opposite" You agreed.

"What?" Dean asked clearly shocked.

"You know, when this is over, we should really have angry sex" Bella stated almost completely out of the blue.

Dean nodded, until the words actually sunk in. He just stood there for a second until he crossed his arms uncomfortably. "Don't objectify me...Let's go." Dean stormed across the room and out the front door. You and Bella let out a small giggle before following behind.

A blur of a car ride and the three of you were entering the Sea Pines Museum. Dean and Bella walked just ahead of you to give the impression that they were together, at least for the evening. The room in front of you was full of people of elite status. Instantly you felt small, not used to the atmosphere of wealth. You watched to see that Dean wasn't accustomed to this lifestyle either, as he subtly stuck his chewing gum on the underneath of a water fountain.

You made your way through the crowd to the bar, figuring you could be out of the way and yet see everything that was going on. You kept looking out for Sam and Gertrude, wishing that he could have accompanied you as your date instead. You glanced through the crowd a few times not once seeing his tall figure. _I wonder where they are_. Right then Sam entered through the front doors with Gertrude hanging on his left arm with a giant smile on her face.

You watched as she said something to Sam, and his gritted reply. Next thing you knew she was placing her hand on his chest clearly enjoying herself. You felt a mixture of humor and defensiveness at the situation. You found it funny how this was even a situation that occurred, and on the flip side you wanted to be able to save Sam from a fate he hated. Dean and Bella made their way over to you and ordered champagne for the three of you.

"So what's the plan then?" You addressed your companions.

"Need to scope out the security" Dean stated.

"Exactly how long do you expect me to entertain my date?!" Sam interrupted annoyed.

"As long as it takes" Bella replied cooly.

"Look, there's security all over this place, all right? This is an uncrashable party without Gert's invitation, so..." Dean reminded Sam.

"We can crash any party, Dean" Sam argued in irritation.

"Yeah, I know. But this is easier and it's a lot more entertaining" Dean grinned.

"You know there are limits to what I'll do, right?" Sam asked.

"Aw, he's playing hard to get. That's cute" Dean commented to Bella. "Come on" Dean grabbed his champagne before beginning to walk away. "I want all the details in the morning," He whispered to Sam.

You reached out your hand and gave Sam's a quick squeeze before trailing along behind the eldest Winchester. The three of casually milled about the space while canvassing the perimeters of the event space. After getting a decent idea of what you were up against the three of you pulled out into one of the side rooms, most likely meant for more private conversation. Just as you were setting your glass down on one of the tables Bella spoke up.

"Private security?" She inquired glancing towards one of the guards standing nearby.

"I don't think so. Look at the way they're standing. They're pros. Probably state troopers moonlighting" Dean informed.

"Posted to every door too" Bella continued.

"Yeah. I don't think we're gonna be able to just waltz upstairs" Dean said.

"What do you suggest?" Bella questioned. You noticed a look of anticipation on her face, clearly working on her own plan as well.

"I'm thinking..." Dean spoke scanning around.

"Don't strain yourself" Bella paused for a moment, "interesting, how the legend is so much more than the man."

"You got any bright ideas, I'm all ears" Dean snapped back.

"Okay" Bella replied before promptly gasping and fainting in Dean's arms.

Dean hesitated a moment before understanding her plan. "Honey, honey, are you alright?" At that moment a waiter came by and Dean called out, "Waiter! Hi, uh, my wife has a severe shellfish allergy. There's no crab in that?"

"No sir" The man replied, a look of concern appearing on his face briefly.

"No?" Dean confirms before grabbing one and stuffing it in his mouth. "They're excellent by the way."

"We need to find some place for her to rest for a moment" You said making it obvious as you pretended to look for a decent place.

The security guard nearest the three of you stepped a bit closer and addressed you, "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Uh, the champagne. My wife- she's a lightweight when it comes to the sauce. Is there somewhere I can lay her down till she gets her sea legs back?" Dean came up with an excuse.

The guard looked up the stairs before telling them to follow him. "I'm going to grab her a glass of water" You informed Dean making it clear to him that you would cover their backs from down here.

"Right. Thank you. Come on you lush" Dean spoke as he picked Bella up and went upstairs.

You turned around and went back to the bar grabbing two glasses of water solely for appearances. Then you found a place to lean on the wall keeping an eye out for any other guards who may wander to the second floor looking for Dean and Bella.

After a couple minutes you found your eyes scanning the rest of the crowd. They fell on Sam for a moment as you recognized the amount of discomfort that he was having. You decided that since you weren't doing much to help out the other two, maybe you could at least give Sam a small reprieve of his role. You were thinking about the best way to interrupt their dance when you saw Gert's hand wander to places it wasn't meant to. Before you were aware of what you were doing you found yourself making your way through the crowd towards the pair.

"May I interest either of you in a glass of water?" You interrupted as politely as you could given the circumstances.

"Oh sure" Sam eagerly pulled away from his dance partner and hurriedly grabbed a glass. Gertrude smirked a bit before grabbing herself a glass as well. There was a moment of awkward silence before Gert decided to ask something.

"You know people are talking about the Warren brothers' deaths. Strange. Do you think it's connected to Sheila's?"

"Yeah, yeah we think so" Sam informed.

"We're looking into any possible connections" You agreed.

"I think they had it coming, you know, in a biblical sort of way" Ms. Case gossiped.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, actually seeming interested in what she had to say for the first time that evening.

"You know about their father?" She asked looking at both of you.

"No" Sam and you answered at the same time.

"Come here. I'll whisper it to you" Ms. Case said focusing on Sam. She pulled him closer to her and brought his head down and began whispering something in his ear. Sam made a quick look of disgust before responding to whatever she just said. She once again responded by whispering in his ear.

After she was finished Sam pulled himself back. "Okay, okay. So did Sheila have any connection to them?" He inquired.

"None that I know of" Ms. Case replied searching her thoughts.

"Did Sheila have any tragedy in her life?" Sam continued. It made you wonder what he had discovered during their little "intimate" discussion.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. There was a car accident when she was a teenager."

"What happened?" You asked looking sympathetic.

"Her car flipped over. She was okay, but her cousin Brian was killed. Why, is that important?" Gertrude looked at Sam. Before Sam could say anything more, and before you could ask what he had found out you were interrupted by the rest of your party.

"Well having a nice time?" Bella made her entrance with Dean right behind her.

"It's been so delightful" Ms. Case said with a smile. "He wants me" She whispered to Bella.

Dean raised his eyebrow at his brother.

"I'm going to get Gert to a cold shower" Bella said before leading the woman away.

"Great idea" Sam says clearly relieved he didn't have to deal with her any longer.

"See you at the cemetery" Bella mentioned quickly before leaving completely.

"You stink like sex" Dean told his brother before walking out to retrieve the Impala.

Sam made one last look of disgust. "Sorry you had to put up with that all night" You commented. "I wish I could have done something more to let you have a reprieve."

"I'm just glad you interrupted when you did" Sam said pulling you into his side. "What do you say we get out of here and forget this awful night?"

You just nodded your head and let Sam lead you out through the crowd into the refreshing cool night air. Once you reached the Impala, Sam left your side to take up the passenger side seat. He began removing his tie while he addressed his brother, "Got it right? Tell me I didn't get groped all night by Mrs. Havisham for nothing."

"I got it. Mrs. Who?" Dean answered while the three of you piled into the car.

"Never mind. Just let me see it" Sam said wanting proof that it was all worth it.

Dean pulled out a handkerchief from his inner pocket and began to unravel it. To his surprise he found a ship in a bottle instead of the hand of glory.

With no comment from Dean, Sam asked, "What?" He turned to look and saw the bottle instantly his face took on an angry look.

"She didn't..." You started getting just as mad as the two brothers.

"I'm gonna kill her" Dean remarked.

A moment of silence filled the space for a moment before Sam decided to share what he had found out. "I know who the ghost is going after" Sam said.

"Oh really?" You asked leaning yourself in between the two front seats. Dean just looked at Sam prompting him to continue.

"The spirit is going after people who have spilled their own families blood. At least that's my theory. It's the only connection between Sheila and the Warren brothers" Sam shared his insight.

"That's messed up. There has to be a reason" You commented.

"Well looking into it a bit more, it turns out that the ghost who and the captain who hanged him were brothers" Sam explained.

"Holy crap" Dean expressed. The rest of the car ride was met with silence. Even upon arrival at the house the silence continued. It wasn't until you were inside that Dean broke the prolonged emptiness.

"You know what? I'm not gonna kill her. I think slow torture's the way to go" Dean fumed.

"Dean, look. You got to relax" Sam attempted to calm down his brother.

"Relax?! Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'll relax. I can't believe she got another one over on us!" Dean vented.

"You" Sam muttered.

Dean turned around to face his brother. Taking a step closer he asked, "What?"

Sam hesitated for a moment before finishing his thought, "I mean, she got one over on you, not us."

"Sam" You spoke placing a hand on his arm, knowing it wasn't a useful comment.

Dean stared at Sam, "Thank you, Sam! It's very helpful!"

Before tensions could rise any higher there was a knock on the door. Followed by Bella calling out, "Hello? Could you open up?"

Dean stormed across the room and threw open the door.

"Just let me explain" Bella rushed the words out.

Reluctantly Dean let the woman into the house. She quickly strolled in and took a seat on one of the chairs. The three of you surrounded her waiting for her to start talking.

"I sold it. I had a buyer lined up as soon as I knew it existed." While she spoke Dean walked behind her and mimed shooting her.

"So, the whole reason for us going to the charity ball was..." Sam inquired.

"I needed a cover. You were convenient" Bella stated nonchalantly. _Wow she really doesn't care about too much does she. _

"That's it. Well that's just great" You made a sarcastic remark.

"Look, you sold it to a buyer. Just go buy it back" Sam kept on track, wanting to put this case to rest.

"It's halfway across the ocean. I can't get it back in time" Bella replied.

"In time for what?" Dean chimed in.

"What's going on with you, Bella? You look like you've seen ghost" Sam observed.

"I saw the ship."

"You what?" Dean asked before looking at you and Sam and letting out a small chuckle. "Whoa- I knew you were an immoral, thieving, con-artist bitch, but just when I thought my opinion of you couldn't get any lower..."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked for once looking lost.

"We figured out the spirit's motive" Sam said as he moved to the pictures of the ship captain. "This is the captain of our ship, the one who hung our ghost boy."

"So?" Bella prompted.

"So, they were brothers. Very Cain and Able. So, now our spirit, he's going after a very specific kind of target - people who've spilled their own family's blood. See, first, there was Sheila, who killed her cousin in a car accident. And the Warren brothers, who murdered their father for the inheritance. And now you" Sam explained.

"My god" Bella remarked.

"So, who was it Bella? Hmm? Who'd you kill? Was it daddy? Your little sis, maybe?" Dean attacked.

"It's none of your business" Bella defended looking smaller than usual.

"No" Dean paused, "Right. Well, have a nice life-you know, whatever's left of it." He proceeded to pat her on the back as he made his way towards the front door. "Sam, Y/N, let's go."

"You can't just leave me here" Bella pleaded.

"Watch us" Dean challenged.

"Please. I need your help" Bella sounded broken.

"Our help?" Dean asked, "Well, now, how could a couple of serial killers possibly help you?"

"Okay, that was a bit harsh, I admit it. But it doesn't warrant a death sentence" Bella rested her case.

"That's not why you're gonna die. What did you do Bella?" Sam put in his two cents.

"You wouldn't understand. No one did" She began, "Never mind. I'll just do what I've always done and I'll deal with it myself."

"You do realize you just sold the only thing that could save your life" Dean spoke.

"I'm aware" Bella said, standing up from her seat, looking scared.

"Well..." Sam sighed, "maybe not the only thing."

After gathering a handful of materials from a couple stores the four of you were on your way to the cemetery. While Dean held a shotgun and stayed close to Bella, you and Sam worked on making a pentagram in order to do the spell. Sam flipped through his book while you lit the candles around the circle.

"Do you really think this is gonna work?" Bella asked.

"Almost definitely not" Dean answered her honestly.

All of a sudden there was a loud crash of thunder and rain began to fall. It started as a trickle but quickly escalated into a full on downpour. Sam zipped up his jacket and you did the same. You also took hold of the other shotgun and positioned yourself so you could see the three others, hopefully being able to spot the ghost when he showed up. Dean's stance became less relaxed as he intently scanned for any sign of movement.

"Sammy, you better start reading!" Dean instructed.

No further prompting needed Sam began to recite the latin words straight from the book.

Bella began to get frightened and took a step as if she were going to try and run. Dean grabbed her wrist, "Stay close!"

In the next moment it was chaos as the ghost apparated right behind Dean.

"Behind you!" Bella screamed, while you took aim with your shotgun.

Dean turned around to look and was tossed to the side into one of the tombstones. You fired your shot gun causing the ghost to disappear for a moment. Dean regained his posture and kept on high alert. "Nice shot, Y/N" Dean let a compliment loose.

The ghost reappeared this time closer to Bella. This time Dean let out a shot causing him to disapparate once again. "Sam, read faster!" Dean encouraged.

Words rushed through Sam's mouth as he continued to read from the book. The ghost showed up once again, this time sending both you and Dean flying off to the side as he stepped closer to Bella. In a blurred image you saw the ghost place his hand on Bella's cheek. Just as Sam finished reciting the spell, Bella began to cough up water. Dean crawled to where she was and placed a hand on her back trying to help out.

Just as quickly as it came the rain slowed to a stop and another ghost appeared right behind the first one. The ghost of the case turned around and faced his brother. "You hanged me" He accused.

"I'm sorry" The captain replied, looking genuine about it.

"Your own brother!"

"I'm so sorry."

The first ghost had enough and lunged at his brother. Upon impact the two of them splashed into water. Bella stopped coughing, no longer on the verge of drowning. "Y/N, Dean you doing alright?" Sam called out.

"Fine" Dean's gruff voice replied.

"Ditto" You answered back.

After what seemed like the shortest of naps, you were up and picking up the last of your things getting ready to leave the house. The three of you were in a daze, clearly needing more sleep. You placed your last item in it's bag and walked over to Sam. Suddenly there was a knock on the door followed by the entrance of Bella. "You boys should learn to lock your doors. Anyone could just barge in" Bella greeted.

"Anyone just did. Did you come to say goodbye or thank you?" Sam replied curious to what her intentions might be.

"I've come to settle affairs" Bella said as she pulled out a large sum of money from her bag. "Giving the spirit what he really wanted-his own brother. Very clever Sam. So here." She proceeded to toss one pile of cash to Sam, then Dean, and even on to you. "It's ten thousand. That should cover it."

The three of you just stayed frozen in shock. Not a single one of you were expecting any form of gratitude from Bella. All that you had thought you would have was a clear conscious.

Clearly your emotions and thoughts were evident as Bella continued, "I don't like being in anyone's debt."

"So ponying up ten grand is easier for you than a simple thank you?" Dean prodded. When Bella didn't say anything Dean commented, "You're so damaged."

"Takes one to know one," Bella smirked before waving a goodbye and walking out the door.

"She got style. You got to give her that" Sam remarked, a grin appearing on his face.

"I suppose" Dean said, his eyes intently taking in his pile of cash. You weren't sure what, but you knew an idea was forming inside his brain

"You know, Dean, We don't know where this money's been" Sam's rationalized.

"No.. But I know where it's going" Dean enthused. He walked beside his brother and patted him on the back and headed out the door.

"Besides you guys deserve to have some fun after all the hard work you do" You pulled Sam into a brief hug.

Soon you were back on the road, Dean not telling either of you where you were headed. Once you pulled onto a major highway Sam busted out the atlas and began to figure out the route. A few minutes passed before Sam spoke up, "Seriously, Atlantic City?"

"Hell yeah. Play some roulette. Always bet on black" Dean joked. There was a pause before he continued the humor gone from his voice. "Hey, listen, I've been doing some thinking. Um, I want you to know I understand why you did it. I understand why you went after the crossroads demon."

Sam sighed and practically rolled his eyes. You leaned further back into your seat trying to give the brothers as much privacy as possible. You also couldn't help but keep an ear tuned in.

"You know, situation was reversed, I guess I'd have done the same thing. I mean, I'm not blind. I see what you're going through with this whole deal - Me going away and all that. But you're gonna be okay" Dean continued his thought process.

Sam scoffed, "You think so."

"Yeah. You'll have Y/N around, keep hunting. You know, you'll live your life. You're stronger than me" Dean replied, "You are" he emphasised.

Sam cleared his throat looking very irritated.

"You are. You'll get over it. But I want you to know I'm sorry. I'm sorry for putting you through all this. I am. And Y/N sorry for dragging you into this."

"You know what, Dean? Go screw yourself" Sam snapped.

"What?" Dean replied stunned at Sam's response.

"I don't want an apology from you. And by the way, I'm a big boy now. I can take care of myself" The youngest Winchester continued.

"Oh, well, excuse me" Dean said defensively.

"So would you please quit worrying about me? I mean that's the whole problem in the first place! I don't want you to worry about me, Dean. I want you to worry about you. I want you to give a crap that you're dying!" Sam reached his point.

Dean just let a small wisp cross his face before he proceeded to escape the conversation by looking at the road.

"So, that's it? nothing else to say for you?" Sam asked not accepting that the conversation was over.

"I think maybe I'll play craps" Dean answered completely ending the conversation.

A look of disbelief came across Sam's face as he let out a sigh. The tension in the car was so thick one could cut it with a knife. Not being able to stand the uncomfortable silence anymore you suggested some music, which Dean happily obliged to do. While the ACDC was playing your ears you found yourself falling into a light slumber.


	18. Atlantic City

The next few days went by in a blur of casinos, beaches, and delicious food. Dean spent most of his money trying to make money, while you and Sam took a more laid back approach and just had a mini-vacation. However, on the last day of your break you were able to convince Dean to spend the day relaxing. The three of you sat on the beach with a beer in hand just enjoying the day. You all went swimming and just had fun. You even managed to win a water fight against the two brothers.

The last night was one you were positive you would remember for a while. After having a wonderful dinner, Dean left you and Sam to go try his luck one more time. Not ready to call it a night, you suggested going for a walk. Sam agreed and the two of you made your way to the beach. Holding hands you strolled on the shore, the tide lapping at your ankles. For a while the two of you enjoyed each other's presence and listened to the crashing waves.

"Thank you for everything" Sam spoke in a slight whisper. You turned you gaze up towards him.

"I know. And I hope you know that you don't have to keep saying thank you. I'm just as grateful to have you in my life" You answered him, starting to notice a trend in your conversations.

"It's just after Jess, I wasn't sure I would be able to experience anything close to this again" Sam thought.

In response you squeezed his hand and laid your head on his shoulder, well as best as you could with the height difference. "Well I'm glad you were able to. You deserve to be happy after everything you've been through." You paused for a moment before continuing, "Do you want to know something?"

You could feel Sam turning his head to glance down at you. "What?"

"Before I met you and Dean I was starting to think I would never experience anything like this."

Sam came to a halt. He pulled himself slightly away and grabbed your other hand and looked into your eyes. "Y/N, what do you mean?"

"Nevermind it's nothing" You attempted to brush it off, starting to feel embarrassed.

"Hey it's alright. You can tell me" Sam prompted.

"Well before you, I've never really had a boyfriend" You rushed out the words. If Sam hadn't been holding onto your hands you were pretty positive you would have run away from the rest of the conversation.

Sam let out a small chuckle, "Really? You've never been in a relationship?"

"Pretty much. I mean I've had a couple relationships where we've gone on dates. But it's never been much more than that. It's never felt as comfortable and as right as it has with you."

"Y/N. I can't believe how lucky I am" Sam remarked, surprising you.

"What?" You said looking up at him.

"I'm surprised that you haven't had anything else like this. That means that I'm the only one who's been able to see this remarkable and wonderful side of yours. It's only my experience and that makes me feel so lucky." Sam replied.

You blushed at his words. You felt better about your relationship now that you scared something you were embarrassed about. You pulled your hands out of his grip and pulled him into a hug, hiding your red cheeks and your big grin.

"Now that that's settled should we resume our walk?" Sam inquired.

You pulled back before grinning up at him and answering, "sure." You began to walk when you felt a pull on your arm. Before you could register what was happening Sam pulled you towards him and gave you a kiss. Afterwards he gave you a sly grin before beginning to walk down the beach. I love that man, you thought. Then you did a short jog until you fell into step with him.


End file.
